Long Lost (Completed Story)
by TheresaUS
Summary: What if Lorelai had given Rory up for adoption?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is the first fanfic I have ever published, I hope everyone enjoys it. I have more chapters ready so I if you like this, please review and beg for more.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Rory was sitting with her father, Greg, drinking coffee at the kitchen table on a Sunday morning. She had the newspaper laid in front of her, but she wasn't really reading it. She sipped her coffee, black of course, and watched Greg. He was reading the Sports page. Her staring caused him to glance over at her.

"Did I spill again?" he asked as he glanced down at his shirt. Rory smiled, shaking her head. "What's with you this morning, kiddo?"

Rory sighed into her cup. "Nothing."

"That sigh and that nothing mean something, don't they?" Greg pried. "Is it school?" Rory shook her head. "Is it Dean?" She shook her head again. "Is it bigger than a bread box? Come on, sweetie, spill." He put down the newspaper and clasped his hands together, showing his attentiveness.

Rory smiled again. "You're such a great dad. I'm really lucky, you know?"

Greg nodded. "You're a great kid. I feel so blessed that you came into my life." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Are you thinking about Mom?"

She hesitated. He meant Dana, the woman who had raised her. His wife, the woman who had died nine months ago. "Well, yes."

"I miss her too," he said as he reached over and took her hand

"Dad, I was thinking about...my real mother."

Greg frowned and leaned back in his chair. "Oh."

"It's not that I don't love you. Or miss Mom, or want to replace her. I just-"

"Rory, we discussed this. It's not a good idea, the agency said you'd just be disappointed. Besides, the records are sealed."

"But Dad-"

"Come on, we'll be late for church." Greg stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table in her apartment when she heard the bedroom door open. She looked up from the newspaper and put her coffee, black of course, down. Adam walked in slowly and she smiled up at him as he got his own cup of coffee. 

"Morning," she offered, but received a grumble in return. He sat down and pulled the business section of the paper towards him. "Um, did I tell you I got the Reynolds case?" she asked.

"Yes. Twice. Is this decaf?"

Lorelai snorted. "Are you kidding?"

Adam glance up at the clock. "I'm meeting Bronson at the club in twenty. I told you to wake me at eight."

She rolled her eyes as he stood up. "No, you didn't."

"What's your problem lately?" he asked as he walked back into the bedroom.

"My problem? Oh, nothing, I just feel like I'm stifled in my own life and practically living with a chauvinist moron who can't even be polite to the woman he slept with the night before," she grumbled. He came back in, wearing his suit that he had worn yesterday.

"Did you say something?" he asked as he adjusted his tie. Lorelai shook her head, looking down, and felt him kiss the top of her head before he left.


	2. Sunday

Author's Note: Yea, I am those who enjoyed this reviewed cause I was really anxious to put some more of the story up. Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Rory was walking with Lane after church, their arms linked. 

"Why can't you let this go?" Lane asked calmly.

"It's not like I lost a CD or something, Lane. There's a woman out there who gave birth to me. Don't I have a right to know who she is or why she gave me up?" Rory argued. Lane didn't respond. "It's not just because my mom died."

"Are you sure?" Lane asked. 

"Yes. I've always wondered about her. I know everyone thinks it is because Mom died. But it's not. I want to know who my father was too." She sighed. "I'm not asking for a lot, am I? Just to meet her, ask her a few questions, then leave her alone. She probably has her own life, her own kids."

"What if she says she wants more? What if she really wants to know you, Rory? How do you think that would make your dad feel?" Lane offered. "You're not being reasonable."

They had stopped in front of Luke's Diner and Jess opened the door. "You're late, Hansen. Come on, that coffee isn't going to pour itself." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming. I'll see you later," she said to Lane as she walked inside.

Lorelai walked off the elevator and into the office. It was mostly empty, except for a few interns, doing research. She walked over to a cubicle and smiled down at a young man, asleep on a thick legal journal. She shook his shoulder.

"Jeffrey, hey, do you know what time it is?" she asked as she opened his eyes and snapped up. He rubbed his eyes. "It's ten on a Sunday."

"Really? I'm behind schedule." He picked up a pen, the glanced over at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have some briefs to review," Lorelai said casually.

"Oh." She walked into her office and shut the door. She was making excuses. She was caught up on everything, nearly impossible for most attorneys. The truth was she didn't have plans and hated sitting at home doing nothing. 

She felt worthwhile at the office and convinced herself she had done something of value with her life. She had her diplomas framed on her wall, all from Harvard. She opened her investment portfolio and thought about how much money she had, how much she'd earned. She'd won more litigation cases than any other lawyer at the firm, including the partners, Boyd and Hoffman.

Even with all that, Lorelai Gilmore came to her office every Sunday and cried.

Dean came into Luke's and smiled as he saw Rory behind the counter, serving someone. He walked over and sat on an empty stool.

"Hey," she said as she leaned over and they kissed briefly. "Coffee?"

"Of course. When do you finish?" he asked. 

Rory glanced at the clock. "In twenty." She set a cup in front of him. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Anything, as long as I'm with you," Dean said with a grin and made Rory blush.

"If you're going to be that disgusting, go home now," Jess said as he came behind the counter. "We can't have you two making customers sick."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

Jess nodded. "I'll cover your tables. Please, before Kirk hurls on his fries."

Rory smiled. "Great!" She took off her apron and walked out the diner, holding Dean's hand and giving Jess a thank-you wave as she left.

"How was your day?" Dean asked as he put his arm around her while they walked towards her house. 

"Long. Very, very long."

"You try to do too much. Between the diner and all the Chilton stuff, you hardly have time to think, let a lone time for me."

Rory smiled a little as she leaned her head on his arm. "I'm okay. And it'll all pay off. Eventually."

"I know." They both thought about her at Harvard in two years. Rory had always wanted it and Dean respected that. But he wondered if she ever thought about what would happen to them when she left. He'd problem end up at University of Connecticut, if anywhere. "I'm proud of you, Rory. I think your ambition is really special."

"Thank you."

Lorelai was back at her apartment, drinking a glass of wine and reading a magazine when her phone rang.

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"It's your mother, Lorelai."

She grimaced, wishing she had checked the Caller ID. "Hi, Mom."

"You'll never guess who just called me."

"Jim Morrison?" she offered.

"Who?" Emily asked flatly.

"Dead lead singer of The Doors. I figured the chances of him calling you were pretty slim so the probability of me guessing him would be-"

"I received a call from Headmaster Charleston," Emily continued, since Lorelai was simply babbling. "You know, from Chilton Preparatory Academy?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Well, he is trying to find mentors for several students."

"Oh, Mom, you know how busy I am."

"Hear me out, Lorelai. One student is interested in Harvard, that's your school. She's one of the -scholarship cases-," Emily said, lowering her voice. "We thought it would lovely if you could mentor her and perhaps write her a recommendation to Harvard. It would only be once a week for two months. And don't you think it would be nice to get involved with the community?"

"Fine, Mom, tell Charleston I'll do it," Lorelai said, with an eye roll.

"Wonderful. I'll have him send you some information."

"Okay, bye Mom." Lorelai hung up the phone and tossed it aside.


	3. Mentoring Program

Author's Note: More is ready when you are, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Rory was walking down the halls at Chilton when Paris caught up to her.

"I got your mentoring information," Paris said, handing Rory a large envelope. 

"What?"

Paris shook her head. "You remember, the best and the brightest students at Chilton were been selected to observe several distinguished local business figures. For someone so intelligent-"

"I remember the program," Rory interrupted. "But why did you get my stuff? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Well, it was sitting there when I got mine, so I figured I'd save you the trip." She paused. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Rory sighed as they sat on a bench in the courtyard. Both her and Paris opened their envelopes. 

"Maria Portsmith," Paris read. "She's an attorney at Boyd and Hoffman. That's one of the most high-profile law firms in Hartford!" Paris actually smiled. She turned somber again as she looked at Rory. "Who'd you get?"

Rory opened her envelope. "Oh." She looked confused.

"Well?" Paris asked, but took the papers from Rory. "Lorelai Gilmore. Boyd and Hoffman. Huh, guess we'll be going to the same office."

"Yeah," Rory said slowly.

"What's wrong?" Paris asked and Rory looked up.

"Oh, I was just hoping to be at a newspaper."

"You're resenting the fact that we get to personally observe two of the most successful woman attorneys in all of Connecticut?" Paris asked.

"No-"

"I am sure there are plenty of people who would be honored to see Ms. Gilmore work!"

Rory smiled. "No, Paris, I'm excited really, I am."

"Good. I suppose I'll see you later then." Paris walked away briskly. Rory glanced down at the paper again, furrowing her eyebrows with curiosity.

Lorelai was sitting at her desk, revising some documents, when someone knocked on her door. She looked up and saw Adam peeking in. He was smiling.

"Hey, wanna get something to eat?" he asked, raising his eyebrows a bit.

Lorelai glanced at the clock. "I've still got a lot to finish up before-"

"If you don't want to come, say it." His directness surprised her.

"I don't want to go," she said flatly.

Adam nodded a bit. "Goodbye, Lorelai." He shut her door forcefully and Lorelai shook her head, and didn't think about him as she went back to work. There was another knock.

"What?" she scowled and Maria walked in.

"Is this a bad time?"

Lorelai chuckled. "You know me, every time is a bad time." Maria came in and shut the door. "So, did Adam just storm out of the office?"

"Yep. You two break up again?" Maria asked.

"I guess so."

"He'll come around."

Lorelai shook her head. "I don't want him to. He thinks about work all the time, he doesn't want kids, he doesn't want to get married, he won't discuss living together!"

"And you want those things? Cutthroat Gilmore?" Maria scoffed.

"Well, eventually. I mean, do you want to be eating Chinese food out of take-out cartons at the office when you're fifty, Maria?"

"If I can make partner doing that, then yes." Maria shrugged a little. "Should I call Mr. Lam's?"

"Kung-pow chicken please!" Lorelai requested and Maria walked out of the office as Lorelai's phone rang.

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Um....hello. This is, um, Rory Hansen."

"Yes...?" Lorelai urged.

"I'm from Chilton, I'm going to be your protege for a while."

"Oh! Right, I was faxed your information this afternoon," Lorelai said as she scanned her desk. "So...how do you like Chilton?"

Rory laughed quickly. "It's a good school. Um, so, since I'm supposed to observe you at work, when could I come to your office?"

"Well, I have court until three tomorrow. How about three thirty? You can sit in on a staff meeting, read some legal journals, be bored out of your mind?"

"I'm sure it will be very educational."

"Great. Maybe this will be fun."

"Thank you, Ms. Gilmore."

"Please, call me Lorelai."

"Okay...thanks."


	4. The Meeting

Author's Note: Keep reviewing, there's way more!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Rory hung up and tossed the phone to the edge of her bed. She glanced down at her hands, then heard the back door open. She walked out of her room and saw Greg carrying in a bag with Sookie behind him, also carrying some supplies.

"Hey, Sook," Rory said, smiling.

"Hi sweetie. Your dad told me you guys were getting low on leftovers, so I thought I'd whip you up some spaghetti this week."

Greg kissed her cheek. "What would we do without you? How was your day, kiddo?" Greg asked Rory as he hung up his and Sookie's coats.

"Fine. Um, remember that mentoring program I was telling you about?" Rory said.

"With the Hartford businessmen?" 

"Yeah. I'm meeting my mentor tomorrow at three thirty."

"That sounds like fun, who is he?" Sookie asked as she cooked. 

"It's a woman actually. She's an attorney," Rory explained as she sat down.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Greg asked.

"No, I can drive."

"Rory, one of the conditions of letting you keep that car is that you can't drive in the city at night," he reminded her.

"I know, but-"

"I'll pick you up. We can have dinner in the city afterwards. Just call me when you're done."

"Okay," Rory mumbled. She was tapping her fingers slowly. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about how you and Mom thought of my name."

Greg hesitated. "You know how."

"Well, tell me again."

He sighed as he poured some wine for him and Sookie. "Your mother read it somewhere and thought it was a very pretty name. I agreed, so we named you Lorelai."

"Where did you read it?"

"I don't remember, it was seventeen years ago. Probably in the newspaper."

"Why did you call me Rory if you thought Lorelai was so pretty?"

"We had started calling you Lory. But your cousin Alex couldn't say his Ls very well, and when he called you 'Rory,' your mother thought it was adorable."

"Oh."

"Kiddo? What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"I have some homework to finish," Rory said as she went into her room.

Lorelai was walking into the office after a day in court. She hadn't even thought about Adam or the girl coming to see her that afternoon. 

"Aaron, get me the Westmen file!" she yelled toward her assistant as she stormed into her office. 

"Bad day?" Aaron asked with his nose up. 

"Coffee." He tossed a file on her desk, then turned on his heels to walk out.

"Are you nervous?" Maria asked as she walked in. 

Lorelai was rubbing her temples. "About what?"

"Those students. They're coming up today."

"What? Oh crap!" Lorelai began searching her desk for the fax from Chilton.

"Lorelai, they'll be here in ten minutes," Maria chuckled.

"Oh shut up. We all can't be organized to the point of insanity."

"We all have systems, Lorelai. You just have to find yours."

"I have a system. It's called working under pressure."

Aaron walked back in. "There are two young girls in school uniforms at the front desk asking for you two." He set Lorelai's coffee on her desk.

"They're early, that's a good sign," Maria deduced as they walked out.

"Why am I doing this? I can't mentor anyone, would anyone really want my life?" Lorelai was groaning.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Maria said, smiling. "I'm Maria Portsmith."

"Paris Gellar, I'm looking forward to working with you," Paris said formally as she shook Maria's hand.

"As am I, Paris. And you are?"

"Rory. Hansen," she answered quietly. She glanced up at Lorelai to take a good look. She was so young. But old enough to be an established attorney. And the similarities were obvious, especially in their fair skin and blue eyes. And then there were their names.

"Lorelai? Lorelai!" Maria exclaimed and Lorelai broke her stare of the young woman in front of her. The girl who looked exactly like Lorelai when she was a teenager. Down to the Chilton uniform.

"Hmm?"

Maria smiled. "You'll have to forgive Lorelai, she's only had two pots of coffee today. Well, Paris, would you like to look around the office?"

"Yes, that would be quite effectual, I'm sure." Maria started off, with Paris a few steps behind talking notes.

"Well," Lorelai said slowly.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Gilmore," Rory said as they shook hands.

"Lorelai, please. Um, what should I call you?"

"Rory is actually my nickname."

"Oh yeah, what's it for?"

Rory hesitated. "Lorelai."

"Oh right. That's quite a coincidence, huh?" Lorelai tried to laugh off. 

"I guess."

"Well, let's go to my office."

"This is a really nice place," Rory said politely as they walked. 

"It functions. Um, Aaron could you get Rory-"

"Is this your sister?" Aaron asked as he stood up.

"No, Aaron, you know I don't have any siblings," Lorelai said shortly. "This is Rory, she's a Chilton student I'm going to be mentoring."

"You two do realize you look exactly alike," Aaron offered.

"More coffee, please," Lorelai grumbled as she walked into the office and shut the door behind Rory. "Sorry about him. He needs glasses. No one wants to hear how much like a thirty-three year old they look."

Rory paused. "Well, you look great so, that's a compliment."

"Oh, you're good. You'd make partner in no time," Lorelai said as they sat down. "So, what do you want to know about being a lawyer?"

"Well, could I ask you some personal questions first?" Rory asked.

"Oh. Sure..."

"Um, how long have you worked here?"

"Six years, since I graduated, from Harvard Law. I hear you want to go to Harvard. How come?"

Rory shrugged. "It just has always been the place for me."

"Well, I am sure you'll get in. Chilton students are always given priority."

"Did you go to Chilton?"

"Um, for two years."

"Why not four?"

"I transferred there my junior year. I wasn't very ambitious my first few years of high school."

"What changed your mind?"

Lorelai smiled. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Okay."

"What does this have to do with my career?"

"You're supposed to help me with my education too."

"Who are your parents?"

"Greg and Dana Hansen."

"Where do they work?"

"My dad runs an inn in Stars Hollow."

"What about your mom?"

Rory glanced down. "She died almost a year ago."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know but when someone tells you something sad you apologize to make up for sticking their foot in their mouths."

Rory smiled. "You didn't know."

Lorelai sat forward. "Can I ask you one more thing?" Rory nodded. "Are you-"

"Coffee, ladies?" 

"Aaron, could you knock?"

"You told me not to waste time with knocking when there was coffee involved."

He handed them each a cup. "The staff meeting started without you."

"What? Bastards!" Lorelai grabbed her briefcase. "Come on!" She and Rory ran, with their coffee, to the boardroom where Lorelai interrupted and settled down for the meeting.

"So was that educational?" Lorelai asked as they walked out into the hall.

"I've never seen a grown woman make a grown man cry before," Rory giggled.

"It's a gift." They hesitated. "Do you need a ride home?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I can call my dad."

"Don't be silly, I can drive you."

"It's almost a half an hour-"

"I don't mind."


	5. Return to Stars Hollow

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Have you read any fanfics like this before? I haven't, that's why I wrote one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Lorelai and Rory talked the whole drive to Stars Hollow, about music and work and boys. But they were both silently wondering who the other one really was.

"So, this is Stars Hollow," Rory said as they drove down Main Street. "My house is just a few blocks up."

"It looks like a Norman Rockwell painting," Lorelai said. "Just like I remember."

"You've been here before?"

Lorelai kept her eyes on the road. "Once. A long time ago."

"Most people don't even realize it's a town when they pass through. That's Luke's Diner. I work there almost every day."

"A Chilton student, working in a diner?" Lorelai clarified.

"I'm not traditional Chilton material, I know."

"No, I think it's great that you have a job. Cultivates a good work ethic, which I know most of your peers don't have."

"Thanks. Um, turn here."

Lorelai stopped the car and looked through the passenger window. "So, this is your house," she said it pensively, trying to understand the facts. "How long have you lived here?"

"My whole life."

Lorelai nodded and tried to smile as she looked into Rory's eyes. "It looks like a nice place to grow up."

"It was." Rory was suddenly nervous. "Well, thanks for the ride. I'll see you next week." She got out of the car.

"Okay. Bye Rory..."

Rory ran inside and Lorelai sat back in her seat, on the verge of tears. She sat there for a few minutes and saw the front door open again. She sat up, hoping to see Rory again. But a tall man in his forties came out. Lorelai recognized him, and knew he was coming to talk to her. She got out of the Jeep and walked to the sidewalk.

"Can I- oh..." Greg began, but then he realized what was going on. 

"Mr. Hansen, hello," Lorelai said slowly. He stared at her for a minute. "I'm-"

"I know who you are," he said shortly. 

Lorelai wasn't sure what to say. Nothing she could say would ease the tension. "You have a wonderful daughter."

"What do you want?" Greg asked. 

"Nothing. I didn't know it was her when I was asked to do this. But I wanted to know for sure."

"Yes, that's her."

Lorelai nodded, biting her lip. "You named her after-"

"No, not after you. My wife liked it."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude."

"It's a bit late for that."

"Does she know who I am?"

"What do you think? Rory is a brilliant girl and she's not blind. She knows, I'm sure." Greg shook his head sadly. "I never wanted this to happen. I don't want her to forget her mother."

"I don't think anyone could ever make her forget your wife." Lorelai tried to compose herself, to be the negotiator that she was. "Look, I understand if you don't want me in her life. I'll call Chilton, I'll tell them I can't mentor her. But what does Rory want?"

Greg knew the answer. Rory was probably overjoyed to meet her. He didn't want this woman to know the truth. "She hasn't shown an interest in finding you. I think it'd be best if we forget this whole thing happened."

Lorelai nodded, wanted to appease him. "I understand. Goodbye, Mr. Hansen."

"Ms. Gilmore," he said as she walked over to her car door. He walked inside after she drove away. Lorelai was in tears by the time she reached the highway.

Rory was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of Dana when Greg came back in.

"Where did you go?" she asked anxiously as he came into her room.

"Just to take out the trash."

"Took you awhile." They both looked down at the picture. "Dad, the woman I meet today-"

"Don't, Rory."

"How do you know what I'm going to say?" she asked and they looked at one another. "She's my mother, isn't she?"

Greg took the picture from her. "This is your mother."

"My birth mother. It is her?"

"I don't want you to see her again."

"Dad-"

"No, Rory! I've already lost your mother this year, I can't lose you to a stranger!" Greg yelled, startling his daughter. He covered his eyes quickly.

"Daddy," she said softly and she took his hand. "You won't. I just want to talk to her. Ask her why. That's all." He glanced at her, knowing how much she loved him. They hugged, and Greg nodded slowly. "Thank you."


	6. Why?

Author's Note: You know, I am just going to keep updating anyway, but the reviews are great incentive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Lorelai was staring out her window at work the next day. She had called Chilton and told them she was too busy to mentor anyone. She kept thinking about how much Rory reminded her of herself. The way she talked, her body language, the indulgence in coffee. She smiled a little, despite the tears that were clouding her eyes again. 

Aaron knocked, but came in before she could answer. "You have a meeting with the Reynolds in ten. Are you alright?"

"Of course," Lorelai said, trying to convince herself. "Did you file that brief?"

"Yes. Also, your student is here again."

Lorelai whipped her head up. "What?"

"I told her you had meetings all afternoon. She said she'd wait."

Lorelai stood up, putting her jacket back on. "Cancel my meetings, Aaron."

"What? You can't?"

"An emergency has come up." She picked up her briefcase and walked past Aaron, seeing Rory sitting by he desk. She stood up quickly and Lorelai walked over.

"Hi," Lorelai said.

"Hi. Um, I'm sorry to bother you-"

"Come on, let's get some coffee," Lorelai said as she nodded for Rory to follow her. They were silent on the elevator and as they walked to a cafe down the block from her office. They sat across from each other and waited until their coffees, both black, were in front of them before speaking.

"I'm sorry I can't mentor you anymore," Lorelai said, not wanted to start off with the heavy stuff. 

"Oh, it's okay...did my dad ask you not to?"

Lorelai smiled a little. "You dad is a good man." She paused. "I knew he was a good man when I met him. I knew that he and your mom would be the best parents I could find."

Rory felt so relieved that Lorelai was able to say it first. "I couldn't have asked for better parents," she said, trying to smile. 

"Um, when I met them, your mother was so nice to me. That was what really struck me. She was so kind. I had met several other couples before, but they were just concerned about getting a healthy baby. They would hardly look at me. But your mom, she made me tea and asked about me. Where I grew up, about my parents, about where I wanted to go to college. And I knew that if she could be this kind to a stranger, that should would be a wonderful mother for my--for you."

Lorelai had started crying, as had Rory. It wasn't sobbing, blubbering crying. Just quiet and thoughtful tears of realization.

"I just-" Rory began, but then had to catch her breath. "I want to know why."

"I was sixteen. I was scared for a long time. My parents were so disappointed. They wanted me to marry Christopher-"

"My father?" Rory interrupted and watched Lorelai nod.

"But I couldn't do that. We were both just children. For a while, I wanted to keep you. I wanted to run away and raise you on my own. But my father came to talk to me one night. He begged me not to ruin my chances at success. It was the first time I thought my father believed in me, and I was shocked that he could after I had gotten pregnant. I couldn't let him down. So I gave you away. It was the hardest thing I ever did, Rory."

"Have you thought about me?"

"Yes. Have you?"

Rory nodded. "And not just because I lost my mom. As long as I have known I was adopted, which is as long as I could remember, I always wondered. If I looked like you, if we acted alike...if you had known me, what you would have thought."

"I think," Lorelai said as she took Rory's hand, "that you are beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl. I'm proud of you. And I'm so glad we met."

"Me too."

Lorelai gave Rory a ride home again. 

"Thanks," Rory said as she unbuckled.

"Of course. I'm glad to help."

Rory hesitated. "Are you busy on Saturday?"

"No, I don't think so," Lorelai said slowly.

"Well, Stars Hollow is having its annual Spring Festival. There are arts and crafts and baked goods and games and gardening sales. Do you think you'd like to come?"

"Would your dad want me there?" Lorelai asked slowly.

"I'll convince him. I want you to get to know him too."

"Sounds like fun."

Rory smiled. "Great. Be here at ten, okay?" Lorelai nodded and Rory opened her door, then glanced back at Lorelai. She reached over and hugged her. It felt so good to Lorelai and she hugged Rory back. "Bye."

"Bye." Rory walked up to her door and Lorelai smiled, feeling satisfied with life, something she hadn't felt in a while.


	7. Small Changes

Author's Note: I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! Let me know if you still like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Rory came into Luke's the next afternoon. She was looking quite chipper, which surprised Luke and Jess, considering the depressed mood she had been in a few days before.

"Hello all," she said as she came behind the counter and put on an apron. "More coffee, Taylor?" she asked, refilling his cup.

"And a slice of peach pie."

"Whipped cream on that?" Rory asked, giving Taylor a smile.

"You know I shouldn't...sure, why not?"

Rory set it down in front of him as Jess came up next to her. She glanced over at him. "What?" she asked.

"You're awfully happy. Did your boyfriend build you another car?" he asked.

"Can't a girl be in a good mood for no reason?" Rory asked as she went to take someone's order.

"No," Luke and Jess answered at the same time. Rory shrugged and turned merrily to her customers. Luke noticed that Jackson and Sookie had walked in

"How is Greg taking it?" Jackson asked Sookie as they sat down. 

"Not well. Poor guy, he's been through so much for one year," Sookie said. Luke came over as they opened their menus.

"What about Greg?" he asked. Sookie and Jackson glanced at one another.

"Um, I promised Greg that I wouldn't tell anyone," Sookie said, but then Luke shot a look to Jackson.

"We're engaged. Engaged couples can not keep secrets from one another," Jackson protested.

"Come on, I helped the guy rebuild his house this year when he had termites. I've known the guy my whole life. I'm going to find out eventually," Luke reasoned.

"Well..." Sookie began. "You have to promise not to say anything."

"Got it." 

"Okay, you won't believe this. I mean, this'll make you say 'wow' and I mean it, cause I actually said 'wow' when Greg told me-"

"Sook," Jackson interrupted.

"Right. Okay. You know that mentoring program Rory's doing?" Luke nodded. "Well, it turns out that the woman was- Rory's birth mother."

"Oh my gosh, does she know?" Luke glanced over at Rory. He hadn't seen her that happy since before Dana died. 

"Yes. And she invited her to come to town for the Festival," Sookie said. "Greg's beside himself, he doesn't want to hurt Rory but it's killing him that she wants this strange woman to be a part of their lives."

The three of them were watching Rory as she served an order. When she turned around, she noticed their staring.

"What?" she asked. 

"Um, you just look pretty today, sweetie," Sookie said nervously.

"Okay..." Rory ignored their odd behavior, since people in Stars Hollow were usually in odd moods.

Lorelai was leaving the office that night when Adam caught her at the elevator.

"We should talk," Adam said as he took her arm.

"About what?" Lorelai asked casually. She tried to give him her blankest stare.

"About...us. And you, you've been acting really weird."

She laughed. "What do you mean?"

"That. You didn't insult me, you laughed. Where's the old tigress I know?"

"That is the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me."

"Lorelai, you left Ted and Eleanor Reynolds yesterday. Aaron said some girl came to your office and you took her out for coffee. Not exactly partner behavior-"

"Oh give me a break, Adam. I'm never going to make partner at this firm. We both know it. I don't know if I ever wanted it."

Adam chuckled. "Sure you did."

"I just have some different priorities now. And you're not one of them." She got on the elevator and smiled, watching the doors close in front of Adam's dropped jaw.

"So everyone know, huh?" Rory asked Lane, as they sat on her porch swing.

"I heard it from my mother. That's how you know everyone knows, when my mother informs me that my best friend met her real mother," Lane said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone."

"It's okay. You're probably just getting used to the idea."

Rory nodded. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"You mean inviting her to the Festival?" Lane shrugged. "I understand you wanting to get to know her, but do you really want to do it with all of Stars Hollow watching? Plus your dad..."

"What about my dad?"

"I just heard he was really upset about his whole thing."

"Oh." Rory glanced at her hands. "I am being kind of selfish."

"Hey, it's not like you asked for this to happen. It was just circumstances that fell into your lap that you couldn't ignore." Lane glanced at her watch. "I better get home. Hang in there, sport."

Rory smiled. "Bye Lane!" she called as her friend ran home. Rory went inside and found her dad sitting in front of the tv. "So, do you want to go to Luke's?" she asked as she flopped down next to him. Greg didn't look up.

"No, let's stay home tonight," he answered.

"Okay. Um, Dad-"

"I have a headache, Rory. Not now." The phone rang. Rory glanced at Greg, who didn't move to answer it. It rang again.

"Hansen residence."

"Hi, Rory. It's Lorelai."

Rory let a smile slip out. "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good. How's school?"

"Oh, you know, another day, another grade," she said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Um, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to call and make sure it was alright with your dad if I come on Saturday."

"Oh. Hold on a sec." She walked back towards the living room. "Dad? Um, you're alright with Lorelai coming to the Festival, right?" He didn't respond right away. "Dad?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"He said yes," Rory said into the phone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too, Rory. Thanks for inviting me."

"I'm glad you can come."

"Goodbye, Rory."

"Bye." Rory hung up and turned back to Greg. "This means a lot of me, Dad."

"I know," he sighed.


	8. Coffee Talk

Author's Note: Here's some more and more is ready! Read and review, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Lorelai showed up early on Saturday, but only a few minutes. She hadn't seen Stars Hollow in the daytime in sixteen years and took a moment to admire the place. She saw Rory coming out the front door. They met on the sidewalk.

"Hey, where's your dad?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, he had some work to do at the Inn. He'll meet us in town when he's finished. So, would you like to have the world's best coffee?"

"The world's best?" Lorelai chuckled. "In Stars Hollow?"

"You don't believe me?" Rory asked.

"I've had coffee in Rome, I've had coffee in Venezuela, I've had coffee in New Zealand. I have yet to find a coffee in America that will compare to any of those."

Rory smiled. "We'll see. Come on." She began walking.

"Are we going to walk all day?" Lorelai asked as she caught up to Rory.

"The town is about a mile from one end to the other. We'll be near the town square all day." Rory casually pointed out all the main attractions: the bookstore, Ms. Patty's, the market, and finally Luke's.

"This is it," Rory said as she opened the door for Lorelai.

"No offense, but that sign says William's Hardware," Lorelai whispered as they walked in. 

"Luke changed it into a diner after his father died," Rory said as they sat at a table. "What do you think?"

Lorelai glanced around. She noticed the stares she was getting from the other patrons. "Well, it's nice...but what's with everyone?" 

Rory glanced back and everyone shifted, trying to focus on something else. Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't mind them, they're just curious about you."

"You mean, everyone knows I'm your..." Lorelai said quietly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You should have found me parents in a less gossipy town." Lorelai was glad Rory could joke about their situation and managed a smile herself. 

Lorelai's head lifted a little as a tall, dark man came from the kitchen, caring two plates. "Hubba hubba," she mumbled.

Rory looked confused then noticed she was a staring at Luke. She sat back with a laugh. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you said that."

"Is it unwarranted? I mean, normally I go for the Wall Street type-"

"Luke is definitely not the Wall Street type. He's more of your scruffy, bitter lumberjack type."

"Shh, he's coming over," Lorelai said. "Act casual."

"Right. Morning Luke."

Luke was giving Lorelai a suspicious look. "What'll it be?"

"Two coffees please," Rory answered and he started to walk away. "Wait, Luke, come back. I want to introduce you to someone. This is Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai smiled as she held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Rory tells me your coffee is the best." 

Luke shook her hand quickly and firmly. "Uh-huh. I'll get your coffee." He walked away and Lorelai pouted a little.

"I must be losing my touch, that was my best flirting smile."

"It's not you," Rory said with a frown. "Hang on a sec." Rory walked over to the counter where Luke had two coffees poured.

"Here, you can take these, save me the trip," he said.

"What's the matter with you?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"Did my dad tell you to be rude to her? Did he tell the whole town?" Rory demanded.

Luke shook his head with exasperation. "I just think you don't realize how hurtful you're being. Your dad loves you, Rory."

"I know."

"And this woman isn't going to replace your mom."

"I don't want her to! I just want everyone to be civil to her." Rory took the coffee and stomped back to the table. "I don't feel like staying here. Wanna walk?" 

Lorelai nodded and followed Rory out. "Is everything alright?"

Rory nodded, but was still frowning.

"Should I go?" Lorelai asked. Rory stopped walking.

"No. I want you to stay. I just have to get used to no one wanting me to know you." Lorelai shook her head.

"I want you to know me. And I want to know you. Rory, I want us to have a relationship. Everyone will just have to get used to that."

"So, was I right or what?" Rory asked as they walked through the booths and stands that had been set up around the Town Square.

"You were right, this is the best coffee I've ever tasted," Lorelai conceded. "But you still should enjoy a esspresso in Rome at least once in your life."

"I'd love to go to Rome. Or anywhere outside of Connecticut," Rory joked.

"I think every young woman should travel. Luckily my father agreed with me and sent me backpacking through Europe after I graduated college."

"Really? He sounds really nice," Rory said, thinking that this man was her grandfather. "You two sound really close."

Lorelai nodded. Rory had a lot to do with that. Both Lorelai and Richard felt that if they had communicated more, Lorelai wouldn't have been so secretive and wouldn't have allowed herself to get pregnant at sixteen. They tried to make up for lost time and Lorelai considered her father a role model in her professional career.

"What about your mother?" Rory asked.

Emily was another story. She would never be pleased with the decisions Lorelai made. She was furious when Lorelai wouldn't marry Christopher. She was furious when Lorelai gave away her first grandchild. She was furious when Lorelai decided to go to law school, instead of settling down as Emily had done.

"She's very old-fashioned. She's a member of the DAR, she believes that a woman's place is in the home, but she should have a nanny for the children and a maid for the house," Lorelai explained. She hesitated. "Would you like to meet them sometime?"

"Sure," Rory said quietly. "If they-"

"I'm sure they would. I have a feeling you'd get along with both of them."

They both heard a noise in the distance and turned their heads as a motorcycle came flying out of the residential part of town and towards the Town Square.

"Nice ride," Lorelai said in admiration as it passed them.

"Oh my gosh," Rory said quietly, as a smile burst on her face.

The rider stopped the bike and Rory hurried over. Lorelai follow, unsure of what going on.

"You fixed it!" Rory exclaimed as Dean took off his helmet, and stood up.

"I stayed up until three putting the last touches on her," he said. "Everything seems to be in working order."

"That's a nice piece of machinery you've got there," Lorelai said and Rory remembered she was there.

"Thanks, you must be Lorelai," Dean said and he reached out to shake her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory said. "Lorelai, this is Dean."

"Right, the boyfriend," Lorelai said. "So, you fix bikes?"

"Just this one. It's been a pet project of mine since I was thirteen," he explained. "Sorry to interrupt your day, but...do you want to come for the first official ride?"

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed, but then Lorelai cleared her throat loudly. Dean and Rory turned their heads. 

"Um, sorry, I know this isn't my place to say," Lorelai began, "but don't you think you should ask your dad first, Rory?"

"Oh. I guess," she said, obviously disappointed, especially since Greg would probably forbid her to ever ride a motorcycle. "Sorry."

Dean hid his disappointment. "No problem. Hey, I'll meet you at the banquet at five, right?" Rory nodded and Dean kissed her cheek quickly. "It was nice meeting you, Lorelai."

"Likewise." They watched him sit back down, but on his helmet, and ride off. "He seems nice."

"He is." Rory was still pouting a little in the direction Dean had driven off in.

"Very cute."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry. I probably should just keep my mouth shut," Lorelai said and Rory finally looked back at her. 

"It's okay. You were right. Besides, we still have so much more to see!" Rory linked her arm with Lorelai and they began walking.


	9. More Coffee Talk

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I have uploaded all the chapters I have ready! You guys will have to motivate me with the supportive reviews! Also, I made Rory's dad a bit nicer because I wanted to resolve some of the angst and also to leave the option of something between Greg and Lorelai. But there's also Luke… Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

"This is a good day," Lorelai decided. She and Rory were still walking around Stars Hollow, they'd seen the whole town twice at least. They were eating ice cream comes now. "This is climbing the charts on my list of best days."

"Really? What's the competition?" Rory asked.

"Well, let's see. The day I graduated from law school. The day I passed the bar. Mardi Gras, my junior year of college. That was a good night too," Lorelai smiled.

"You've had a really exciting life. And you're only thirty!" Rory said. 

"Thirty three," Lorelai corrected. "And even though I've done all those things, there is still a lot I want to do with my life."

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "Well, I'd like to start my own firm. Or get a less high-profile position at an office. Then I could maybe think about other things." Rory was waiting. "Buying a house, getting married, having kids. You know, the traditional stuff."

Rory smiled. "So you do want a family? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, no. Not really." Rory's eyes weren't satisfied with the explanation. "It's really hard for me to meet guys who aren't lawyers, and most lawyers are self-centered egotists so the relationships don't last very long."

"So you're not even seeing anyone now?"

"No. I just kind of broke up with someone. He wasn't exactly husband material." Lorelai wanted to change the topic. "So, I want to meet your friend Lane."

"Her mom is probably making her help with the store, they always get a lot of business during the Festival," Rory explained as they walked toward 'Kim's Antiques.'

"Hello, Mrs. Kim," Rory said as they walked in.

"Hello, Rory, how is your father?" Mrs. Kim asked shortly.

"He's fine. Is Lane around?"

"She's working. Is this the mother?"

Lorelai was taken aback. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore." 

"Could I please just have a few minutes with Lane, Mrs. Kim?" Rory asked. Mrs. Kim looked Lorelai up and down, then glanced back at Rory.

"Five minutes. Lane! Rory is here!"

Mrs. Kim walked away as Lane hurried in from the back. 

"Lane, this is Lorelai Gilmore. This is my very best friend, Lane Kim," Rory said as Lane and Lorelai shook hands.

"Hey, your mom is kind of intense," Lorelai said quietly.

"You should hear her in Korean," Lane chuckled. "Do you like Stars Hollow?"

"It seems like a great place. And the food here just tastes better for some reason."

"Wait until the banquet," Lane said, raising her eyebrows.

"What is this banquet everyone keeps mentioning?" Lorelai asked, turning to Rory. 

Lane frowned. "You didn't tell her?"

"Well-" Rory began.

"Aren't you inviting her?"

"Inviting me to what?" Lorelai whined. "Tell me."

"Every year, Rory's dad holds a big banquet at the Inn. Sookie, the head chef, makes the most delicious food you've ever had. You have to come," Lane explained. "Rory, she is coming right?"

"I won't if you don't want me to-" Lorelai said, trying to let Rory know she wouldn't be offended.

"No, I want you to come. I really, really do. But this is my dad's big thing. And I didn't know if he-"

"Say no more, Rory. I understand. It's okay," Lorelai nodded, and even smoothed Rory's hair affectionately.

"Lane!"

"I better go help my mom, it was nice meeting you, Lorelai," Lane said, then hurried off.

"Bye Lane!" Rory called, and then they turned to leave. 

"She seems like a good friend."

"She is." Rory put her hands in her pockets and was shuffling her feet.

"Rory, it's okay, I don't have to come," Lorelai said again. "I mean, I feel bad. I've spent this whole day with you. Your dad is staying away because of me."

"No, he isn't. He had to work," Rory said.

"You don't have to make excuses-"

"Rory!" They turned and saw Greg walking towards them. He kissed Rory's forehead when he reached them. "Sorry I took so long, Sookie had a bisque emergency." He looked up at Lorelai. "So, did you get the grand tour?"

"Let's see: coffee at Luke's, the bookstore, Lane, the gazebo, Dean," Lorelai listed. "That's about it, right?"

"Right," Rory said, glad that Lorelai really cared.

"I guess you'll get to see the Independence tonight," Greg said.

"Oh..." Lorelai said slowly.

"Or can you not make it to the banquet?" Greg asked.

"No, I can make it," Lorelai said, grinning towards Rory. 

"Good." Greg glanced down at Rory. "Hey, do you know what I saw?"

"What?"

"I saw a very lonely looking teenage boy on a motorcycle a few blocks down." Greg smiled. "I told him if I saw a pretty girl, I'd send her over for a ride."

Rory smiled. "Really? Thanks Dad. I'll be right back!" She began running towards Dean's street.

"Wear a helmet!" Lorelai called. "And hold on tight!"

Greg chuckled. "Has being around Rory put you in a maternal mood?"

"Those things can be dangerous," she said and added, "you have no idea" under her breath. She and Greg began walking towards Luke's.

"She'll be fine. I doubt that bike can reach fifty on a long stretch."

"So, what do you know about Dean?"

They walked into the diner. "Well, he moved here last year from Chicago. He's crazy about Rory. Jess, two coffees." 

"So it's serious?" Lorelai asked. They were sitting by the window at Luke's.

"No, they're just kids." Jess set the coffee down in front of them, giving Lorelai a look before walking off. 

"Oh. Alright." She took a drink. "What is it about this coffee?"

Greg smiled. "It's the small town atmosphere, if you ask me. It seeps into the coffee grounds while it brews."

Lorelai felt more at ease with Greg than she had the other night. "Um, I wanted to thank you for letting me come today. And for inviting me to the banquet, I've heard it's a lot of fun."

He shrugged, focusing on his cup. "It's important to Rory." Greg looked up. "I was so afraid of this." He shook his head, smiling.

"Of what?" 

"You. Meeting you. Whenever Rory brought up trying to find you, I was worried she'd be disappointed because you wouldn't want to see her. And then when you showed up, I was scared that you'd try to take her away from me."

"I would never dream of doing that," Lorelai said with gravity.

"I know that now," he said with a nod. "And I'll support whatever relationship you and Rory have."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Oops, we're almost out," Greg said. "Luke, can we get a refill?" Luke walked over and poured coffee into their mugs.

"That's your last one," Luke said to Lorelai, then walked away.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked, choking on her coffee.

"Oh, don't mind him," Greg chuckled lightly. "Luke's been trying to impose a three coffee limit on us per day. But Rory just pours it herself when he refuses."

Lorelai's cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her purse.

"Maybe you should take that outside," Greg suggested. Lorelai gave him a funny look and turned as he pointed to a poster behind the counter, reading 'No Cell Phones!'

Lorelai rolled her eyes and answered while she walked outside. "Lorelai Gilmore."

"Lorelai, dear, I tried your office, you almost always work on Saturdays, don't you?" Richard asked. 

"Hi Dad," Lorelai said, smiling a little. "I do, but I had plans today."

"Oh? Well, are you busy tonight? Arthur Simons is having some sort of engagement party for his daughter and your mother wants you and Adam to come."

"Sorry, but I am busy."

Richard chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure you and Adam have plans of your own."

"Um, no, not exactly," Lorelai said slowly. "Say, Dad, I have something to tell you and Mom. Could I come over tomorrow for lunch?"

"Of course. Why don't we meet at the club at noon?"

"Alright. Bye Dad."

"Goodbye Lorelai."


	10. The Independence Inn

Author's Note: Here is another chapter! What do you think? By the way, for those who kept asking if this was going to turn into a Trory, no. Sorry, but this story is mostly about Lorelai and Rory. Also, I am trying to keep things relatively the same in the Gilmore Girls Universe so Tristan is at military school.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

"You can borrow something of mine!" Rory said as she walked into her house behind Greg and in front of Lorelai. They were discussing attire for the banquet.

"Oh, that's okay. I should go home and check my messages anyway-" Lorelai said.

"It's an hour drive there and back, you'll miss Dad's speech," Rory said.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look," Lorelai consented and she followed Rory into her bedroom. Lorelai, who was used to wearing custom made suits and designer cocktail dresses, was weary of allowing her clothes selection to be limited to that of a seventeen-year-old. "Oh my gosh, are all these books yours?" Lorelai asked when she noticed a full bookcase.

"Yep," Rory said proudly. 

"You should see my dad's library, you'd probably faint," Lorleai kidded as she glanced over the selection.

"I'd like that." They shared a look, then Rory went to her closet. "Right. Okay, what do you think?"

Lorelai walked over, hoping that her expression wouldn't offend Rory, but was surprised. "Wow. You've got some great stuff."

"Thanks...oh! This would look so good on you." Rory took out a black sleeveless dress that came to midthigh. It was simple, but the purple silk scarf tied to the hanger as an accessory made it fun.

"This is adorable, where did you get it?" 

"My mom made it."

Lorelai looked up. "Your mom sewed this?"

"She loved making clothes. She made most of these."

"So, what are you going to wear?" Lorelai said. "I want to make sure we don't clash." Rory smiled as they looked for something for her.

Greg held the door at the Independence Inn open for Lorelai and Rory.

"So, what do you think?" Rory asked as Lorelai surveyed the lobby.

"It's lovely," Lorelai said and turned to Greg. "How long have you worked here?"

"Over twenty years," he said. 

"Dad started working summers as a bell boy when he was sixteen," Rory explained. "When he finished college, they made him manager."

"Greg, there's problem with the ice sculpture," a small man with a French accent said blandly as he walked over.

"Michel, you haven't met Lorelai, have you?" Greg asked with a smile.

Michel glared at him. "You're not going to help me until I feign interest in meeting her, are you?"

"Nope."

Michel groaned, then turned to Lorelai, putting on a fake smile. "Hello, it's wonderful to meet you. I hope you enjoy the banquet." He dropped the smile, returning to his dour expression. "Now?"

Greg chuckled. "I'll be right back." He followed Michel towards the banquet hall.

"I swear, I met the same guy at a hotel in France," Lorelai said. "What a crabby little man." 

Rory giggled. "I'm really glad you came tonight."

Lorelai put her arm behind Rory's back and rubbed her arm gently. "Me too."

Greg was standing up towards the front of the banquet hall once everyone had arrived. He was holding a champagne glass.

"Well, before we serve the wonderful food Sookie has spent hours laboring over," Greg said, and paused for her applause. "I just wanted to make my usual speech." He cleared his throat. "First of all, thank you all for coming. It's good to see everyone could make it. And also, I'd like to add, that the Spring Festival was probably one of the nicest I've seen in a few years." He looked over at Rory, standing between to Lorelai and Dean. "Um, a lot has happened this year. And I don't think I could have gotten through it without this town. You all mean to so much to me. So, without further ado, to Stars Hollow." They raised their glasses and took a drink. "Okay, let's eat!"

People started for the food as Greg walked over to Rory, who hugged him quickly.

"That was great, Dad," she said quietly. 

"Thanks, kiddo."

"So should I start without you guys or what?" Dean asked. "Cause I don't think the stuffed mushrooms are going to last long."

"The stomach of a teenager beckons," Greg kidded and the girls smiled as they followed him towards the delicious food.

"So do you cater as well?" Lorelai asked Sookie, as she enjoyed some pate.

"Just for Inn events. Weddings, anniversary parties, business conferences."

"Well, I have to tell you, you can't get pâté like this in Hartford."

Sookie blushed. "Oh, you're just saying that."

"No, it's true."

"Really? Jackson, you can't get pâté like mine in Hartford!"

Jackson walked towards her. "I told you, your pâté is the best anywhere." He kissed her cheek, then glanced up at Lorelai. "Oh, excuse me, I'm Jackson."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"So...how do you like Stars Hollow?" he asked carefully.

Lorelai laughed lightly. "People have been asking me that all night because they don't want to ask what they really want."

"How do you like Rory?" Sookie burst out and Jackson shot her a look.

"Sookie, we promised Rory we wouldn't say anything embarrassing."

"I know, but I had to ask." Sookie leaned towards Lorelai with a smile. "She's a great kid, right?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes, she's wonderful." She looked over at Rory, who was joking with Dean and Lane in a corner of the room.

"Just look at her," Sookie said. "She's gorgeous, she's kind, she's brilliant. Greg is so lucky to have her."

"Yes, he is," Lorelai said softly. "Excuse me." She walked outside and took a deep breath. She looked back at the Independence and saw Greg coming out after her.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" he asked as he came over.

"Yes, I just needed some air. It was a great party, Greg, really, but I should get going. I've got some work to catch up on-"

"Well, you have to let Rory know you're leaving. We'll give you a ride back-"

"No, no, you two stay and have a good time. Tell Rory I'll call her, okay?"

Greg hesitated, then nodded. Lorelai began walking back to the house. 

"That was weird that she left without saying goodbye," Rory said when she and Greg returned home. "Was she okay?"

"I think she was just tired," Greg said. "She promised to call."

That made Rory smile. "Really?"

"Yep. Come on, you get some sleep." He kissed her forehead. "Night, kiddo."

"Goodnight, Dad. Today was great." 

They both walked towards their bedrooms, smiling.


	11. Preparation

Author's Note: I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but that means I might not be updating as quickly. So…read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Lorelai arrived early at the country club, but Richard and Emily were even earlier. 

"Ahh, Lorelai," Richard said with a smile. He stood up to kiss her cheek and pull out her chair. "How's the firm?"

"Fine, Dad. Nice to see you, Mom."

Emily had a knowing smile on her face. "Hello, Lorelai. Is Adam joining us later?"

Lorelai gave her a confused look. "No...he's not coming."

"Oh." Emily looked over at Richard, who nodded proudly.

"I told you," he said with amusement.

"Told her what?" Lorelai asked. 

"Your mother had this notion that you wanted to meet us to announce your engagement to Adam," Richard chuckled. "I, of course, knew that wasn't the case."

"Oh really? Why did you think I wanted to talk to you guys?" Lorelai asked.

"Obviously, you've been made partner at the firm. Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Yes, well done, Lorelai," Emily said flatly.

"Oh, Dad. I didn't make partner," Lorelai said and watched Richard's smile disappear. 

"You didn't?" he asked. Lorelai shook her head. "Well, then, what's your news?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I just want both of you to stay calm."

Emily and Richard glanced nervously at one another.

"Actually, it's good news. I'm just not sure how you'll take it."

"For God's sake, Lorelai, tell us what's going on," Emily demanded.

"I met my daughter."

"Excuse me?" Richard asked.

"She was the Chilton student you asked me to mentor, Mom. You and Charleston were right, she's a great student," Lorelai said. 

"Oh dear," Emily said quietly as she looked into her lap.

"Her name is Rory and she lives in a small town about a half hour away, Stars Hollow. Her dad runs an inn there-"

"Lorelai, how can you be so casual about all this?" Richard asked quietly.

"Dad-"

"Don't you remember how embarrassed and nervous and scared you were? Do you want all of Hartford to find out about your illegitimate child you had when you were sixteen?" Emily asked. "We agreed to keep the past in the past."

"It was difficult when the past walked into my office," Lorelai replied. "And yes, when I was sixteen, I didn't want anyone to know. But I'm an adult now, and she is a great kid, and I have nothing to be ashamed of. I want you to meet her."

"Oh Lorelai, please," Richard said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why not? She's your grandchild." Lorelai looked at Emily. "Mom?"

Emily patiently took a drink of tea. "Does she want to meet us?"

"Emily-"

Lorelai smiled and interrupted Richard. "Yes. She's so brilliant, Mom, and she's a wonderful girl. I think she would really like to get to know the both of you."

"Well, then why don't you come over for dinner Friday night?" Emily suggested.

"Great. I'll have to check with her first."

"I suppose we should invite her parents as well," Emily added.

Lorelai nodded. "Her dad is a great guy, I'm sure he'd like to come."

"What about her mother?"

Lorelai paused. "Um, she died nine months ago."

"Oh..." Emily said sympathetically, but Richard had grumbled something. "What was that, dear?"

"I see what's going on now," Richard said. "You want her back."

"Oh, Richard, don't be ridiculous," Emily said quickly. "Just because Lorelai is getting to know Rory doesn't mean she's going to quit the firm and raise the girl."

Lorelai was quiet for a second. "I just think she should know her biological family."

"Do you plan on introducing her to Christopher?" Richard asked.

"If she wants to see him and he would like to meet her."

"Why do you want to go open up old wounds?" he asked. "I don't see why-"

"Because she's my daughter!" Lorelai interrupted loudly. "She's my child, Dad. Don't you understand that? Don't you want to see her? She's your only grandchild!"

Richard paused. "I just don't want you to forget what you've been working for all these years. I suggest we drop the matter for now. What is everyone going to order?" Richard asked as he looked at his menu. Lorelai and Emily shared a look, and ended the discussion.

Rory came running into Luke's, and saw Greg sitting at the counter having coffee. "Dad! Lorelai just called!" she said as she sat next to him.

"What did she have to say?" Greg asked, chuckling a little, though Luke didn't find the situation so amusing.

"She invited us to dinner at her parents' house this Friday. Can we go?"

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Great, I'm going to go study." She stood up.

"I thought you finished your homework this morning," Greg asked.

"I did, but Lorelai said her dad is really well read so I'm going to go catch up on my French poetry." Rory was running out of the diner as quickly as she came in.

"So, the grandparents," Luke said and Greg looked up at him.

"What now?" Greg asked. "You look more cynical than usual."

"Are you sure you want Rory to meet these people?"

"She has a right to meet them."

"There was a reason she gave Rory up," Luke pointed out. "You don't think her parents had something to do with it."

"I'm sure they don't hold anything against Rory. Come on, Luke, I know I was a little unsure about this when Lorelai first showed up, but I think she's a good person and Rory will benefit from knowing her. Most of the town has gotten used to that, everyone thought she was wonderful at the banquet."

Luke hesitated. "You're not going to ask her out, are you?"

Greg sat up. "What? Of course not." Luke narrowed his eyes. "She's Rory's mother."

"And you're Rory's father. You don't think that maybe Rory's thinking-"

"Dana hasn't even been gone a year." Luke didn't respond right away, remembering how much Greg had loved his wife. 

"Hey, Greg, I'm sorry-" Luke began, but Greg waved him off as he stood up.

"I'll see you around."

Lorelai was sitting at her desk, picking through a to-go salad that Aaron had picked up for her at the cafe while she was reading a legal journal. When the phone rang, she swallowed her mouthful, and answered, "Lorelai Gilmore."

"Don't you ever say hello when you answer the phone?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled. "I try to maintain my professional exterior when talking to clients."

"Oh, so they don't know about the wild night in Spain during World Cup Soccer?" Rory chuckled.

"Hey, you were sworn to secrecy about that night."

"Sorry, I forgot." 

Lorelai smiled. "So, what's up?" 

Rory was sitting on her bed with piles of books opened around her. "I was just thinking about tomorrow night."

"Are you nervous?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I haven't read this much since I was cramming for the SATs last fall. I stayed up for 36 hours with coffee in one hand and the Complete Works of William Shakespeare in the other."

Lorelai laughed. "You shouldn't be nervous. They're going to love you, Rory."

"I hope so. I've never met any of my grandparents." She chuckled. "What should I call them?"

"I guess you can't call them Grandma and Grandpa," Lorelai thought out loud, then added silently to herself, since you don't even call me Mom. 

"Would Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore be too formal?"

"I think your best bet is Richard and Emily," Lorelai decided. "Oh, and your dad is coming, right?"

"Yeah, he's looking forward to it."

"Good."

Adam came into her office without knocking. "Why haven't you returned my messages?" he asked.

"Adam, I'm in the middle of something," Lorelai said.

He grunted. "You couldn't possibly be talking to a client. You haven't done that for days."

"I can go if you need-" Rory began. 

"No, Rory, this will only take a minute." She put the phone to her shoulder. "Adam, you're right, I haven't been doing my best this week. I think I've passed my prime. So, I'm going to retire."

Adam rolled his eyes. "What is this, Lore? Did you get a better offer from someone else?"

"No, I just don't think this is where I want to be anymore. I've got six weeks before I can leave, I know. I'll get all my cases handed off. You'll hardly notice I've left."

"Lorelai-"

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Adam sighed but closed the door. "Sorry about that," Lorelai said, and the girls returned to their conversation.

Rory was shuffling through her closet and pulled out a dress, then turned around, holding it up to her. "What about this?" she asked frantically.

Dean glanced up from the book he'd been looking at while sitting at her desk. Smiling, he said, "That's nice." 

She turned back to her closet and took out another dress. "Or I could wear this?"

"That's nice too."

Rory groaned. "You're not being very helpful."

Dean stood up and walked over to her. "Well, stop being all neurotic. You will look great no matter what you wear." He leaned down and kissed her gently, touching her arms. When he leaned back, Rory smiled. Then they heard the doorbell and Rory frowned. 

"Rory! Lorelai's here!" Greg called from upstairs.

"I'm not ready yet!" she whined.

"I'll get the door," Dean chuckled as he walked out of her room, closing the door. He walked into the front door and opened it. "Hey, they'll just be a minute. Come in."

"Oh, hi, Dean," Lorelai said as she came inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Just helping Rory get ready. She's really nervous."

"I know. But she'll do great." Lorelai paused. "You really like Rory, don't you?"

"Of course. She's an amazing girl."

"She is."

Dean let out a nervous laugh. "Did I do something wrong?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I just hope you appreciate her."

"I do." Dean felt like someone who had only known Rory a few weeks was judging him. He'd been in love with her a year. 

"Hey Lorelai," Greg said as he came downstairs. "You look very nice."

"Oh, thanks," Lorelai said quietly and she suddenly felt that awkward first date feeling when Greg smiled at her. 

"What's taking her so long?" Greg chuckled.

"Well, women take more primping than men," Lorelai countered.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," Rory said as she came out wearing a plain light blue dress and a dark cardigan sweater over it.

"Oh, you look pretty," Lorelai said, making Rory blush. "We should get going, don't want to be late."

"Right," Greg said and the four of them walked outside. Greg walked over to his door and opened the passenger door for Lorelai.

"Oh, we can take my car, you don't know the way," Lorelai hesitated.

"I'm sure I can follow directions." Lorelai got inside and after Greg shut the door, she noticed Dean sitting on his bike and Rory chastely kissing him goodbye. Greg got in the car. 

"Does that bother you?" Lorelai asked and Greg looked over.

"No more than it should," he said causally. Dean drove off so Rory came over and got in the back seat. "Ready?" Greg asked as she glanced at her in the rear view mirror. Rory nodded, but both Lorelai and Greg saw her fidgeting.


	12. The First Friday Night Dinner

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I have been so busy this week. March is looking pretty hectic for me as well, so I will probably be updating once or twice during the weekends if I can. Hope you are enjoying it! Any suggestions? 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

"I don't feel well," Rory moaned as she got out of the car.

Greg smiled as he shut the door for her. "Sweetie, this is no big deal. Don't worry." He guided her towards the front door.

"It's so big," Rory said softly, looking up.

Lorelai squeezed her hand. "Don't let them intimidate you, Rory. Just be yourself." Rory smiled briefly until Lorelai reached over and rang the doorbell.

Emily opened the door, trying to look genuinely pleased. She was, but also weary of being thrust into a relationship with a teenage girl.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai said quickly, coming in to kiss Emily's cheek, which she hardly ever did. "Come in, come in," Lorelai said, leading Rory and Greg into the entrance. "Mom, this is Rory. And this is her dad, Greg Hansen."

"It's nice to meet you," Greg said.

"Hi," Rory said quietly.

"Hello." Emily and Rory were studying each other carefully. Emily was surprised how much Rory looked like Lorelai, but could also see some Christopher in her. Rory noticed how put together Emily looked, she'd had her hair done and her dress suit was pressed, Lorelai's suits were never pressed.

"Mom, why don't we have drinks in the parlor?" Lorelai suggested.

"Oh, yes. Come in, please."

"Your home is lovely," Greg observed as he sat down next to Rory, who was next to Lorelai already on the small sofa.

"Thank you, Mr. Hansen. You'll have to excuse the mess, we've just hired a new maid and she's having a bit of trouble adjusting." She brought Lorelai and Greg each a glass of wine. "Can I get you something, Rory?"

"No, thank you," she answered quickly, watching her hands in her lap. Lorelai and Emily shared a look, then Emily went to get herself a drink.

"Where's Dad?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh. He had a conference call, he shouldn't be much longer." Emily sat down in a chair across from the three of them. "So, Rory, I've heard you're an excellent student. How do you like Chilton?"

"It's great. It took awhile to get used to the work, but I'm really enjoying it now."

Emily smiled. "Yes, it is a wonderful school. Did you know Lorelai was editor of the school paper?"

Rory turned to Lorelai, with a smile. "You never mentioned that."

"Just for a semester," Lorelai said quickly.

Emily chuckled. "Yes, the stress was a bit too much for Lorelai so she took an early retirement."

"Okay, okay, let's not bring up any more of my shortcomings. Remember how I went to Harvard, Mom?" Lorelai added.

"Oh, I see you're all here."

They looked over and saw Richard standing at the door.

"Dad, hi," Lorelai said. She stood up and walked over to Richard and kissed his cheek, but said almost silently, "Please be nice to her." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Richard saw how important this was, and looked towards Rory and Greg.

"Well, you must be Rory," he said with a smile as he walked over. Rory stood up and shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Thank you for inviting me and my dad to dinner," she said sincerely. 

"It is a pleasure to have the both of you." Richard shook Greg's hand. "Richard Gilmore."

"Greg Hansen."

"It's good to have you. Is dinner ready yet, Emily?"

"I'm sure it is. Shall we begin?"

"I don't believe I've ever met a girl as well-read as you, Rory," Richard chuckled as they were eating dessert. "You must spend quite a lot of time studying."

"I think she has been in a continual state of studying since she could talk," Greg added and they all laughed, while Rory blushed.

The dinner had gone so well. Emily was impressed with Rory's reserved and polite demeanor, and Richard was having a wonderful time discussing literature and politics with her.

"This food was delicious," Rory said, as she cleared her plate. "Almost as good as Sookie's."

"Sookie's?" Emily repeated.

"She's the chef at my inn," Greg explained.

"You two should come see it, Stars Hollow is the cutest town," Lorelai said.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea. Don't you, Richard?" Emily asked. 

"Certainly. Now, Rory, I believe I have a first edition Dostoevsky in my library, would you like to borrow it?"

Rory's eyes lit up. "Really? That would be great."

"I'll go look for it now," Richard said as he stood up.

"I'll help you," Lorelai said as she followed him out.

"Well, Rory, would you like to see some old family photos?" Emily suggested.

"Oh, yes," Rory said, smiling at hearing the word 'family.'

Lorelai walked into Richard's library as he was scanning his shelves for the book.

"Dad, I can't thank you enough for what you've done," Lorelai said and Richard glanced back at her.

"What are you talking about?" 

"For being so nice to Rory and her dad. It means so much to me and to them." She walked closer.

"Lorelai, they are guests in my house and I treated them as I would all my guests: graciously and politely. Rory is a very accomplished and intelligent young girl, did you think I would behave poorly?"

"No, it's just-- you didn't want me to know her, I thought."

Richard sighed. "I don't want you to lose focus. That's all. Rory may be my grandchild, but you are my child, Lorelai. I want so much for you still." Richard kissed her forehead, and Lorelai hugged her father.

"This is me on our wedding day," Emily said as she and Rory studied an album.

"You look beautiful," Rory said. "Are you wearing a tiara?"

Emily chuckled. "Yes, a veil didn't suit me. And they were quite fashionable at the time. Doesn't Richard look handsome in his tux? Dear me, I haven't looked at these photos in so long."

Rory turned to face Emily. "Thank you for sharing these with me. And your home...I'd like to see you again."

Emily smiled, noticing how nervous Rory was as she spoke. "So would I, Rory."

On the car ride back, Rory couldn't stop smiling. "They were so nice!"

Greg and Lorelai sat in the front seats, occasionally exchanging amused looks.

"I told you not to worry," Lorelai replied. She turned back in her seat to face Rory. "What all did they give you?"

Rory had a bag resting on her lap. "A photo album, three novels, the Gilmore family history-"

"I can't believe you actually wanted to read that," Lorelai interjected.

"-And The Scholar's Guide to the Ivy League," Rory finished, then looked up. "Thanks again for arranging it, Lorelai."

"Oh, I wanted you to meet them, kiddo." Lorelai reached back and patted Rory's knee, and then held Rory's hand for a minute. 

Greg stopped the car when they reached the house and they got out.

"I'm going to start reading right now," Rory said, then she hugged Lorelai. "Night, Lorelai."

"Bye Rory. We'll talk soon."

"Okay." She kissed Greg before running inside. "Night Dad!"

Greg and Lorelai chuckled a bit and then turned to one another.

"I was glad you could come," Lorelai said after a pause.

"Me too," Greg agreed. "Um, I didn't realize your parents were so...rich."

"Oh. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not."

"Because I thought that since Rory goes to Chilton, it wouldn't bother you-"

"It doesn't bother me," Greg interrupted quickly. Lorelai remained silent. "Sorry. This is just taking some getting used to."

"I know."

Greg turned to face her. "Could we have coffee sometime?" Lorelai hesitated long enough for him to add, "I'd like to talk about Rory with you."  
"Oh. Sure."

"Great. Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Night, Greg." He walked towards his house and she went to her car.


	13. Confessions and Considerations

Author's Note: Another update! Is it worth the wait? I hope so! Sorry if it takes awhile to update again, life is crazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Rory knocked on the apartment door and stepped back. She was holding two coffees as she waited for Lorelai to open the door. 

Several weeks had passed since the dinner. Lorelai and Rory called one another practically everyday, but Lorelai had been avoiding Stars Hollow.

"Hey, oh, great, thanks, kiddo," Lorelai said once the door was open. Rory handed her a cup as she came inside. "How's school?"

"Exhausting. Paris is having me write a piece comparing public schools and Chilton, since I'm the only one she knows who ever went to public school," Rory explained as they sat down. "I think she likes to remind me of my place."

"People only do that because of their own insecurities. You don't know how many pompous men I've had to put up with, just because a woman intimidated them. It comes with being a professional."

Rory smiled. "But you've got a great job, so it's worth it, right?"

Lorelai wavered. "It used to be. Um, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is something wrong?" Rory asked. Lorelai smiled as she took Rory's hand.

"No. Everything is fine. I'm actually really happy. I've decided to quit the firm."

"Oh," Rory responded as her eyes widened. "Can I ask why?"

"For one thing, it's a horrible place to work if you're a woman. It's been made clear that I won't make partner, no matter how many cases I win. And..." Lorelai looked into Rory's eyes. "Seeing you made me feel so many things. I had become so focused on my career, I forgot that I did want a family one day. I gave you away because I wasn't ready, but I am now."

"I think that's really brave," Rory said. "And I hope I can be apart of that life."

Lorelai smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." They hugged, and both had started crying and laughing at the same time. "I knew I'd do this!"

Rory leaned back, smiling. "Do you have some tissue?"

"Oh, plenty. I keep a stock in just such emergencies, also handy for break-ups and watching "Steel Magnolias" on cable," Lorelai chuckled, but someone knocked on the door. 

"I'll get the tissue," Rory said as she walked towards the bathroom. 

Lorelai wiped her eyes with her hand when she opened the door. "Oh, Adam."

He was holding a dozen red roses and a bottle of wine, smiling pathetically. "Are you all right, Lorelai?" he asked, turning concerned as he came inside.

"Um, yeah, fine. What are you doing here?"

He smiled again. "I wanted to apologize for everything. And I know you're leaving the firm, this isn't about that. It's about us."

Lorelai shook her head. "We can't do this again, Adam. You have to go."

"Why? What-"

"I got a box for both of- oh," Rory said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Oh. I didn't know you had company," Adam said, then he glanced back at Rory.

"Adam Caulfield, this is Rory Hansen," Lorelai introduced quietly.

"Hi," Rory said softly.

"Hello...you look familiar."

Lorelai smiled as she walked over to Rory, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Well, duh, don't you seen the resemblance? She has my eyes. And my great skin. She has her father's nose but-"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"This is my daughter, Adam." She waited for his response, but his shocked countenance showed he was obviously having trouble finding words. "Hey, Rory, why don't you go into the kitchen and order some pizza?"

Rory nodded, and then slipped out of the room. Lorelai looked back at Adam.

"Well?" she asked.

"She can't be your daughter!" he exclaimed.

"She is. I gave her away when I was sixteen."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Having a secret daughter when you're a teenager isn't exactly something you spread around. And we just met a few weeks ago."

Adam stepped back. "I don't think I can deal with this right now."

"I'm not asking you to." She opened the door for him to leave. Adam walked back into the hall, then turned to ask her something else.

"Is she why you're leaving the firm?"

Lorelai hesitated. "Goodnight Adam." She closed the door and walked into the kitchen, where Rory was just getting off the phone.

"It should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Great." They both leaned on the island.

"Was that the ex?" Rory asked quietly. Lorelai nodded. "He's cute."

"He's a lot of things. But he's not for me." Lorelai stood up straight. "Come on, we've got a lot to do if we're going to watch "Pride and Prejudice" tonight, especially if I decide to watch the wet shirt scene for a half hour."

"Only a half hour?" Rory joked back as they walked into the living room.

Lorelai parked her Jeep outside Luke's Diner and walked inside slowly. She glanced around, but the other patrons had stopped staring. Rory's long lost mother was obviously old news. She sat down at a table and Luke walked over with a coffeepot.

"Hey," he said quickly as she poured her a cup.

"Hi again. Um, thanks."

"Anything to eat?" he asked.

"Rory is going to meet me, I'll wait for her." He nodded and began to walk away. "Excuse me?" she asked and he turned around. "Luke, right?"

"Yeah, hence the name, Luke's Diner."

Lorelai smiled briefly. "Right. Um, did I do something to offend you?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay. It's just that you didn't seem very friendly when we met and I thought maybe that was because Greg told you to be rude to me, but Greg has gotten used to me and yet, you continue to be really stand-offish and-"

"Are you going to stop talking soon?" Luke interrupted.

"Um, okay."

"Okay. I'm just not a people person, I don't go out of my way to accommodate people."

"That's not true," Lorelai stated.

"Oh really?"

"Rory told me you let her start working here, even though you don't really need the help, just so she could save for college. And about taking in your nephew, that was really nice. Rory said that she and her dad probably couldn't have gotten through Dana's illness without your support-"

"Now I see where Rory gets it."

"Gets what?"

"Her intense verbal capacity."

"Oh. Is that a compliment?" Lorelai asked.

"I've got customers." Luke walked away, and Lorelai smiled weakly in his direction until she noticed Rory running in to the diner.

"Hey! Guess what?" Rory asked as she sat down.

"Diet Dr. Pepper really does taste like Regular Dr. Pepper?" Lorelai responded.

"No, of course not. And on my way here, Taylor told me that the Stars Hollow Municipal Court's district attorney is retiring."

"Oh," Lorelai said slowly.

"I know you weren't sure about what you wanted to do after you leave your firm, but wouldn't that be great? You can live in Stars Hollow, we can see each other all the time, and you could actually have a life since Stars Hollow has about three trials per year!" She hoped Lorelai would be more enthused. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's something to think about."

"You don't like it," Rory said, slightly disappointed. "Never mind."

"No, it sounds like a great plan. I just have to work some things out." She nodded. "I will really keep it in mind."

Rory smiled a little again. "Okay."

"Is your dad coming?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, he's at the Inn." Rory took a drink of Lorelai's coffee. "Oh, Grandma called yesterday, she said they're coming to see the Inn next weekend."

"Grandma?"

Rory frowned. "Oh. Yeah, she asked me to -- I won't if you don't want-"

"No, Rory, it's great. I'm glad that you like my parents. But, um, you didn't mention the whole quitting the firm thing to them, did you?" Rory shook her head. "Good." Lorelai picked up a menu. 

"You haven't told them?"

"I have been very busy."

"You should tell them."

"I will." 

"Soon."

"Rory, please, I will tell them when I'm ready." Lorelai looked back down at the menu.

"Just it's not going to get any easier to tell them," Rory said quickly.

Lorelai put the menu down and glared affectionately. "Gimme back my coffee." Rory chuckled as she willing set the cup back in front of Lorelai. 

"Luke! Another coffee please!"


	14. A Decision

Author's Note: Here's another update! Sorry I am such a bad, inconsistent updater. I am new at this, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine.

Dean jogged across the street from Stars Hollow High School to the bench where Rory sat nearly every afternoon reading. She was so engrossed she didn't look up from her book until he was sitting next to her, and kissing her cheek. 

"Oh hey," she said as she closed "The Canterbury Tales." 

"Hey, long time no see," Dean said, smiling a little. 

"I know, sorry," Rory groaned. "But I have been really busy, you know-"

"I do know, Rory. Between Chilton and work and my baseball practice, we've got about five minutes together." He took her hand. "But what about Saturday night?"

Rory smiled, then remembered. "Oh. My grandparents are coming to the Inn this weekend and we were going to have dinner."

Dean hesitated. "Your grandparents? I thought-"

"Oh, Lorelai's parents, I mean."

"You're calling them your grandparents?" Dean asked. "Are you calling Lorelai 'mom' now?"

"No. That would be a little too weird, don't you think?"

Dean shrugged. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but the two of you have gotten really close."

"We have. But…she doesn't seem like a mom. She's more like a really great girlfriend. And I don't know how Dad would feel if I did call her that." Rory smiled. "Hey, why don't we meet after dinner? They're a midnight showing of "Rushmore" at the bookstore this week."

Dean smiled. "Sounds good. Now, there was something else I wanted to tell you…what was it…oh yeah." He leaned over again and touched her lips with his, making Rory smile even as they kissed.

Lorelai was walking out of the Stars Hollow courthouse in the afternoon. She'd had a meeting with the city counsel and mayor and they were practically putting her name on the district attorney's office door. She had gone in, just wanting to see if maybe she was interested, but they had convinced her to take the position. As she walked down the sidewalk in little Stars Hollow, she thought she would start to regret her decision. But she became more anxious. She was looking forward to moving there. She had noticed some great little apartment complexes. And she would be closer to Rory. 

Lorelai had picked up The Stars Hollow Gazette from the newsstand and walked into Luke's, proudly, no longer feeling like an outsider. She sat at the counter and saw Luke's nephew walk over. 

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Lorelai kept smiling as she unfolded her newspaper and began reading the want ads. Jess poured her a cup, and after returning the coffeepot to its machine, leaned toward her, straining to read the newspaper with her.

Lorelai raised her head slowly. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you'd want to buy a used rowboat."

She smiled. "Actually, I'm looking for an apartment."

Jess stood up straight. "Are you moving to Stars Hollow?" She nodded, continuing to smile. "Why?"

"Well, it just makes more sense when you have a job in a town to live there."

"So you're taking the position as DA?" Jess asked.

"Yep." She waited for some sort of reaction. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm-"

"Lorelai Gilmore. I know."

Lorelai paused. "And you're Jess, right?"

"That's what they tell me."

Another pause. "You don't say much, huh?"

"Nope." He turned and walked towards the back room, leaving Lorelai to drink her coffee and look for a place.

Lorelai was pulling Rory down the sidewalk that evening. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"Did you know that normally I don't like surprises?" Rory added.

"You'll like this one." Lorelai pulled her inside a building. 

"This is Harvest Moon Apartments," Rory said as they walked up a flight of stairs. "What are we doing here…why do you have a key to 3B?" Lorelai smiled mischievously as she opened the door and they walked inside.

"This is my new place," Lorelai said.

Rory paused. "Your place?" She looked around quickly, then towards Lorelai. "You're moving to Stars Hollow? Did you take the job?"

Lorelai nodded as Rory ran to her. They hugged, then began jumping up and down. "I can't believe it either!"

"This is so exciting!" Rory squealed.

"I know!"

Greg was waiting on the porch when he saw Rory and Lorelai walking towards the house. He stood up, his arms crossed. 

"Dad, guess what-" Rory began.

"Why didn't you leave a note?" Greg asked. "You know to leave a note about where you are after dark. I called Lane, I called Dean, I had Kirk go out looking for you!"

"Dad, relax, please," Rory said slowly.

"Greg, this is my fault. I was just so excited, we didn't even think of a note," Lorelai said. 

"Please, don't make excuses, Lorelai."

"I'm sorry, Dad, I'll remember next time," Rory said slowly.

Greg sighed. "Alright. Paris called, she wants to talk to you about your article."

"Oh, I better get back to her," Rory said and turned to Lorelai. 

"Go ahead. I'd like to talk with your dad for a minute." Rory turned and slowly went inside. Lorelai looked up at Greg. "I am sorry."

He shrugged. "It's not your fault. I just worry about her. She's all I've got."

Lorelai smiled. "I know how important she is to you, Greg, but you've got so much besides Rory. You have got a whole town of family; you've got people who will do anything for you. I've never had that."

Greg smiled. "You will soon." Lorelai became slightly confused. "I ran into Ms. Patty this afternoon, she told me about the job. And Taylor's your new landlord."

"So, you're not upset?" Lorelai said slowly.

He shook his head. "I think it'll be great for Rory. And you. Stars Hollow is a great place to raise a family."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Lorelai chuckled. "I don't even have a boyfriend right now."

"You never know. I think Luke likes you."

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "The rude coffee guy?"

"He's not so bad when you get to know him." Greg smiled. "The two of you would actually really compliment one another."

"I guess we'll see." They smiled, and Greg reached over to hug Lorelai. Lorelai felt so safe, it felt like the hugs that her father gave her when he knew she was upset. 

"Welcome to Stars Hollow."


	15. Moving Day

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I am such a bad updater. I will be posting a lot this week. Don't you just love spring break?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine. 

Greg was putting on his coat when he saw Lorelai come downstairs to the lobby of the Inn. She gone up with her parents to their suite after they'd eaten dinner with him and Rory, who was now on her date with Dean. Lorelai had planned on telling them about her leaving the firm, and from her exhausted expression, he could tell she had.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked when she reached the door.

Lorelai sighed. "Well, after about twenty minutes of hearing how much I was throwing away and what a mistake I was making, they conceded that I was an adult and could make my own decisions, even if they were the wrong ones."

Greg tried to smile. "They'll get used to it. Just remember how excited Rory is."

That made Lorelai smile as well. "She told me that she was probably going to spend every Friday night over at my place. It's been awhile since I've held a sleepover." 

Greg helped her put her coat on. "Are you driving back to Hartford?" he asked and she nodded. "Why don't you get a room here tonight?"

"I've still got a lot of packing to do. And that reminds me, what are your plans tomorrow afternoon?" 

Greg hesitated. "Um-"

"Because I rented a moving truck and Rory promised to help me get settled, but…I don't know if we'll be able to get that big heavy couch up those stairs all by our lonesome," Lorelai said, smiling mischievously. Greg chuckled. "Come on, we've already conned Dean into helping."

"Alright, alright. I'll help."

"Goody!" Lorelai said energetically as the two of them walked outside to their cars.

"A little to the left," Lorelai instructed and watched Greg and Dean shift the large sofa to the left. "One more inch…one more inch."

"This isn't getting any lighter, Lorelai," Greg groaned.

"Just one more inch…just one-"

"Oh I give up!" Dean said and they dropped the couch. Lorelai observed for a moment as they sat on the couch.

"Perfect!" she squealed. "Okay, now the loveseat-"

"Loveseat?" Dean repeated and glanced at Greg tensely.

"I think it's time for a coffee break," Greg suggested.

"Good idea," Rory said and she took Lorelai's arm. The two of them began walking towards Luke's. "You're a slavedriver, you know."

"What can I say, I love watching men sweat."

"Sadist," Rory mumbled, then they shared a smile. "So how did Grandma and Grandpa take the news last night?"

Lorelai chuckled. "It still is weird to hear you say that."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad that the three of you are getting along so well. And they'll recover. I think Mom was a little excited to hear I want a family."

Rory smiled. "We need to get started on that. Have you noticed anyone in Stars Hollow that seems like potential husband material?"  
They had walked into the diner and at that moment, Luke was arguing with Taylor over the upcoming May Day parade.

"I'm not riding on a truck covered in pink tissue paper," Luke bristled.

"All the other local business owners have a float for the parade and Luke's Diner is not going to be an exception," Taylor rebutted. "And who says it has to be pink?"

"You can't force me to be a part of this."

"We'll see about that." Taylor noticed Lorelai and Rory coming to the counter. "Oh good, Ms. Gilmore. Isn't there some legal way we can require that all local business owners to participate in the May Day parade?"

Lorelai hesitated. "Well, I don't know…but I don't think you should force Luke to do anything he doesn't want to."

"Thank you," Luke said, then shot another glare at Taylor. "You heard the lady, case closed." Taylor stood up, straightened his cardigan, and huffed out of the diner.

"I can't believe you didn't agree with Taylor," Rory said. "Can you imagine how great it would be to see Luke waving from a pink float?"

Lorelai smiled. "I think it'd be better if he just kept pouring us coffee everyday."

"Good point. Four coffees to go, please," Rory said.

"So, all moved in?" Luke asked as he began pouring cups. 

"Um, almost," Lorelai said. It was the first time Luke had willingly spoke to her without asking her if she was ready to order. 

"You know, that place is completely overpriced."

"Well, compared to what I had to pay in the city, it's a bargain." Lorelai smiled and Luke let a small smile slip as well.

"Um, we should get back," Rory said as she picked up two cups. "Right?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the coffee," Lorelai said as she stood up with a cup in each hand. She and Rory walked back out of the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory chuckled. "You and Luke!"

"What about me and Luke?" Lorelai asked casually.

"Oh, come on. He was totally flirting with you. And you seemed to be enjoying it." Lorelai rolled her eyes a little.

"I already told you, I thought he was cute."

"So are you going to ask him out?"

Lorelai hesitated. "We'll see."

Rory smiled. "I would love to see what kind of date Luke Danes would take a classy lady like you on."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You can't tell anyone."

"Scout's honor. I won't tell a soul," Rory said, still grinning as she and Lorelai walked into her building.


	16. At the Office

Author's Note: Here's some more!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine. 

Rory was in a hurry the next morning as she and Greg walked towards town. When Greg turned the corner, heading for Luke's, Rory grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I promised Lorelai we'd get her for breakfast," she said.

"She knows where we'll be, she can meet us at Luke's."

"But it was her first night in her new place." Greg didn't understand why that was a good excuse to go all the way over to her apartment. "What if her alarm didn't go off? What if she doesn't wake up and is late for work and gets fired?" Rory pondered nervously. Greg chuckled lightly.

"Go get Lorelai, I'll meet you there."

"I'll just be a second." Rory began running towards Lorelai's street. Greg smiled as he headed towards Main Street.

Rory knocked anxiously on Lorelai's door and it was a minute before Lorelai opened the door. "I thought maybe you slept in."

"Rory, I am perfectly capable of getting myself ready for work."

Rory looked at Lorelai. "Is that what you're wearing?"

Lorelai glanced down at her dark gray pant suit and white blouse. "What's wrong with it?"

"I've never seen anyone dress so formally in Stars Hollow. The last DA wore jeans most of the time."

"Really? Should I change?"

"No, you look great." Rory smiled as Lorelai picked up her briefcase and they walked out of the apartment. "I bet Luke'll like it."

"Hey, what did I tell you about that?" Lorelai said, nudging her as they walked towards the diner. 

"Sorry, won't mention it again." 

Lorelai was sorting through papers at her desk that afternoon. Nothing was of pending importance, but she couldn't get over her workaholic attitude that she's been nurturing for so many years at the firm.

"Come in," she said when someone knocked and it took her a moment to look up. "Oh, Luke, hi."

Luke glanced around awkwardly. He was holding a take-out carton and a cup of coffee. "Hey. Um, Rory told me that if you didn't come over for lunch, you were probably sitting in your office starving so I should bring you something."

Lorelai smiled as she set the food down in front of her. "Ahh, she's such a sweet kid. How much?"

"Don't worry, it's taken care of."

"Oh. Well, thanks for bringing it over."

"No problem." They hesitated a moment. "I should get back."

"Okay. Thanks again." Luke left and Lorelai stared after him, smiling foolishly, until her phone rang and she snapped back to her senses. "Lorelai Gilmore."

"Hello dear. How is the new job?"

Lorelai was actually happy to hear Emily's voice. "Hi Mom. It's good. Might take some time to get used to this laid-back way of working, but-"

"Did you know that there's a benefit on Friday for the Philharmonic Society?" Emily interrupted.

"Oh, is that this Friday?" Lorelai asked lifelessly.

"I was just making sure you were still coming. And who you planned on bringing."

"Who says I have to bring anyone?"

"Well, I already got you two tickets and you wouldn't want an empty seat next to you. Why, it's bad enough you've run off to the boonies, we can't have all of Hartford society thinking you can't get a date!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll get a date."

"Who?"

"I dunno, you think Mick Jagger is available on such short notice?"

"I will see you on Friday, Lorelai."

"Bye Mom." 


	17. Finding a Date

Author's Note: Another update!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine. 

Rory was sitting crossed legged on Lorelai's couch with a day planner open on her lap. "Who's Cliff Young?" she asked.

Lorelai was taking a bag of popcorn out of the microwave and pouring it into a bowl. "Oh, cross him off. Moved to Arizona two years ago."

Rory sighed, crossing off another name. She looked up when Lorelai sat next to her. "When was the last time you updated this?"

"Well, I got it in '98, so not since then," Lorelai said through a mouthful of popcorn. Rory smiled a little, popping a few pieces into her mouth, then looking down at the book again.

"Are there any guys in here who aren't lawyers?" Rory asked.

"Hank Nelson."

Rory looked up with exasperation. "Your dentist?"

"Well, he's not a lawyer." She turned on the television. "Look, I'm a little out of practice with this whole dating thing. Adam and I were together- off and on- since law school. And that wasn't exactly the romance it always seemed to be."

"You don't have to make apologies to me." Rory closed the book. "Maybe we need to think outside the box…what about Luke?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Come on, Rory."

"What? I thought you liked him."

"I don't think it would be a very good idea for me to ask Luke to take me to a black-tie charity dinner, where he would have to meet my parents, for a first date."

"Good point. But I bet Luke looks great in tails."

Lorelai smiled. "Think he'd take off the hat?"

"I wouldn't count on it." 

Lorelai shook her head a little. "Maybe we're thinking too hard. I don't need The One; I just need a guy who has decent manners and a tux. Maybe we should try an escort service!" Lorelai joked, but Rory's face was deep in thought.

"Hmmm," Rory mumbled as she picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Hey, I was kidding about the escort service thing," Lorelai added, watching Rory put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Dad?" Rory asked into the phone and Lorelai shook her head.

"No! Don't ask your dad to take me!" Lorelai hissed, trying to grab the phone.

"No, I'm fine," Rory said, giggling as she held off Lorelai. "You don't have plans this Friday, do you…Well, Lorelai has this benefit thing and she needs someone to go with her…Really? Great…No, I won't be home too late. Bye." Rory hung up and smiled proudly while Lorelai put her face in her hands.

"I can't believe you asked out your dad for me!" Lorelai moaned. "That is so embarrassing!"

"Come on, you two will have fun. Like you said, he didn't have to be The One. And just think how great it will be when all of Hartford sees you on the arm of an older, distinguished, mysterious gentleman, you'll have the other guys there beating down your door!" Rory swooned.

"Okay, no more Romance Channel for you," Lorelai gagged.

On Friday night, Greg was helping Lorelai out of the car at the classy hotel where the Philharmonic Society was housing their annual benefit.

"Thank you again for coming on such short notice," Lorelai said as they walked inside. Greg smiled as he helped her take off her shall.

"It was nothing."

They walked into the banquet hall, and immediately Emily was walking over with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Well, Lorelai, nice of you to join us," Emily said.

"Hi, Mom."

"Emily, you look lovely this evening," Greg said, sensing the tension between them. Emily smiled.

"Why, thank you, Greg. Lorelai, you didn't tell me Greg would be escorting you this evening," Emily said, raising her eyebrows.

"It was kind of a last minute thing," Lorelai explained.

"Oh, there's Louise Heathington," Emily said. "Well, don't just stand in the doorway. Mingle, you two." Emily glided away and Lorelai let out a breath.

"I thought she'd never leave!" she moaned.

Greg smiled. "Your mom isn't so bad."

"You have no idea. I need a drink."

"Allow me." Greg walked to the bar and Lorelai glanced around. She recognized a few acquaintances she'd made over the years, but didn't see anyone she wanted desperately to speak with. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Lorelai Gilmore," a familiar voice said.

"Christopher!" she exclaimed. He smiled and leaned in to hug her.

"It's been a while," he chuckled. "God, you look amazing."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I heard you were in Greece or somewhere."

Christopher chuckled. "I've been back for ages, Lorelai. When Dad retired, I had to come back and helm the business."

"Oh, that's nice."

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "So, I heard some interesting news. I heard you quit Boyd and Hoffman."

Lorelai smiled a little. "Hmm, you gotta love the gossip in this town. Yes, I did."

"Well? Are you going to let me know why? The rumors I've heard are absolutely preposterous."

"Like what?"

"Like you had a better offer from another firm. Like you were fired for calling George Hoffman was misogynistic bastard. But my favorite was that you had a nervous breakdown and were being hospitalized in a small town about thirty miles away."

She laughed lightly. "Wow, the gossips are getting really creative."

Christopher lowered his voice. "Did it have something to do with what's-his-name? Alan or whatever?"

"Adam? No, not exactly. Honestly, I just needed a change. I was unhappy there." She shook her head, smiling. "It is so weird to run into you."

"Lorelai?" She turned around and saw Greg with two glasses of champagne.

"Oh, Greg. Thanks. Um, this is Christopher Hayden. Christopher, this is Greg Hansen." She watched them shake hands.

"So how did you two meet?" Christopher asked, and Greg glanced at Lorelai.

"Oh, it's a long, boring story. Say, we better go say hello to my dad. It was nice seeing you again, Christopher." Lorelai led Greg away into a crowd.

"Is something wrong?" Greg asked, once they were a good distance away. 

"Oh, nothing," Lorelai said, taking a long drink.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Greg asked and Lorelai smiled with amusement.

"You could say that. He's Rory's father."

Greg frowned. "Oh."

Lorelai became serious. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he would be here."

"Rory wants to meet him, you know."

She nodded. "I know."

"Would you talk to him about it?"

Lorelai hesitated. "You want them to meet?"

"I wasn't sure if meeting you would be such a good idea," Greg said, letting a smile slip, "and look how that's turned out."


	18. Christopher

Author's Note: I am sorry I kept you all in suspense! Hope this isn't too angst-y.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine. 

Rory was working at the diner when Lorelai and Greg came in, still in their formal wear. "Oh, you two look great. How was the prom?"

"Swell, we were elected King and Queen," Lorelai joked as they sat down.

"Hon, are you almost done?" Greg asked.

"I told Luke I'd help close. Do you guys want coffee?" Rory asked as she reached for two mugs.

"I think I'm going to head home," Greg said, standing up. "Lorelai, it was a pleasure," he added, kissing her hand. "Night, girls." He walked out of the dinner, and Rory set a mug in front of Lorelai.

"So, you two had a nice time?" Rory inquired, leaning forward. Lorelai nodded as she took a drink. "Was there dancing?"

"There was."

Rory giggled. "I can't believe Dad was willing to dance."

"Are you kidding? I could hardly keep him off the floor." They smiled, and then Lorelai cleared her throat. "Um, Rory, can we be serious for a minute?"

"Sure." 

"Okay. Well, you see, there was someone at the benefit tonight."

"Who?"

"Um, Christopher."

Rory stood up straight. "My…father?" she said quietly after she collected herself.

Lorelai nodded. "And I know you said you wanted to meet him before. But I wanted to make sure you were really sure."

"Did you talk to him about me?"

"No, not yet. I have his phone number. If you want me to, I'll call him. But, kiddo, are you really sure?" Lorelai touched her hand gently.

"What does Dad think?" Rory asked.

"He wants you to be happy."

Rory looked up and nodded. 

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, and Rory kept nodding. "Okay." 

Lorelai was sitting in a cushy chair in a waiting room, trying to rehearse in her head what she planned on saying. 

"Ms. Gilmore?" Lorelai looked up at the receptionist. "Mr. Hayden will see you now."

"Oh. Thank you." She stood up and walked through a door to Christopher's office. He stood, smiling, when he saw her.

"Lorelai, I'm glad you stopped by," he said, walking around to the other side of his desk. He kissed her cheek. "Please, have a seat."

She sat down and watched him walk back to his seat at his desk. She smiled. "It is very odd to see you like this."

"Like what?" he asked, folding his hands.

"You in your grown-up suit in your own office. I can't believe Straub roped you into this. It was hard enough to get you to go to Yale like he wanted."

Christopher nodded. "It took some bargaining. But I did play around Europe for awhile. I guess it was time I settled down." 

"Yeah." Lorelai glanced down at her lap. "Um, you're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Sort of. It's been a long time. We kind of fell out of touch in high school…I mean, with you transferring to Chilton and all."

"Christopher, we lost touch because it was too awkward," Lorelai said and Christopher nodded with a sad smile. "That's actually why I'm here. You see, a few weeks ago I agreed to mentor a Chilton student. And- this is actually kind of funny- it turned out to be our daughter."

Christopher's jaw dropped. "What?"

"It gets funny once you get used to the idea."

"Our daughter?" he repeated.

Lorelai nodded solemnly. "I know it's not fair to bring this to you. We gave her up so we wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Actually, you gave her up," Christopher interjected. "I didn't have much say in the matter."

"Please don't be upset," Lorelai pleaded. "She's a good kid. She's brilliant and funny and beautiful and absolutely amazing. And she wants to meet you." He didn't respond right away. "I will understand if you say no. But all she wants is one quick introduction with her father."

"I'm not her father, Lorelai."

"I know. I just meant-"

"You were right, this wasn't fair. Seventeen years ago, I was ready to do the right thing. I was ready to be a father."

"No, you weren't."

"I was willing to try."

"It wouldn't have been fair to Rory. What if we had tried and completely screwed up? She was so much better off."

"Rory?" Christopher repeated.

"Yes. Lorelai, actually."

He looked up. "What about her parents?"

"Actually, you met her dad. Greg Hansen, from the benefit. He asked me to do this."

He leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. "Alright," he said quietly, not looking Lorelai in the eyes.

Rory and Lorelai were sitting in Lorelai's apartment on the couch. They were both unusually quiet and nervous. Rory glanced at the clock. It was seven twelve.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Lorelai said, squeezing her hand. 

"I'm not sure about this," Rory whispered. "Are you sure my dad was okay?"

Lorelai nodded. "I'm sure. He just didn't want to make Christopher feel out of place." Lorelai smoothed Rory's hair down, in a way that comforted both of them.

When Lorelai heard the buzzer, they both jumped up. "Don't worry, everything will go fine," Lorelai said. Rory stood nervously as Lorelai went to the intercom. "Yes?"

"It's Christopher."

"Come on up." Lorelai opened the door and a few minutes later, he was standing at the door of her apartment. She was trying to make things as casual as possible. "Hey, Christopher. Are those for me?" she asked, seeing the bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Um, actually, they're for Rory." He smiled a little when he saw Rory standing by the couch. He walked over and held them out.

"Really?" she asked, taking them. "Thank you. Um, it's nice to meet you."

"Here, I'll put these in water. You two, have a seat." Lorelai took the roses to the kitchen, and waited for the silence in the living room to end.

"So, you go to Chilton?" Christopher asked and Rory nodded. "That's a tough school. I never had the grades for a place like that."

"It's a lot of work. But, hopefully, with Chilton on my transcripts, I can get in to Harvard," Rory explained.

"A Harvard girl, hmm?"

She smiled. "I've always wanted to go there. Ever since I was little."

"You must be very ambitious. I'm sure you already know what you're studying?"

"Journalism and Political Science," she replied quickly. They paused. "Could I ask you a few questions?" she asked.

"There's one," Christopher chuckled. Rory smiled, as did Lorelai from the kitchen. She took her time putting the roses in a vase while Rory and Christopher talked about family and work and their lives in general. She wanted to give them time to get comfortable.

Although she explained it wasn't far and walking wouldn't be a problem, Christopher drove Rory home after their evening.

"Thank you for the ride," Rory said.

"It was nothing. I actually wanted a minute without Lorelai eavesdropping from the kitchen," Christopher admitted and Rory smiled. 

"Um, are you busy next weekend?" she asked quietly. 

Christopher hesitated. "I would have to check my calendar…why?"

"Well, see, next Saturday is the 40th Annual Stars Hollow May Day Parade and I thought it would be nice if you could come."

"Oh."

"It's always a lot of fun. There's a carnival afterwards and lots of food. And I'll even be riding on one of the floats. So…do you think you could come?"

He tried to smile, and it hurt when he saw how hopeful she was. "Rory, you are great kid. I'm really happy that you've got this life, and that you and Lorelai have gotten so close." He took a breath. "But I think it's too late for me to be a part of your life. See, I'm actually getting married in a few months-"

"Congratulations," she said quickly, hoping that if she sounded enthused, he wouldn't finish what he was going to say.

"It's going to be hard enough for a guy like me to get used to the idea of having a wife and family. I don't think I could handle a teenage daughter along with that."

"I'm not asking you to be my father, I have got a wonderful dad already. I just want-" Rory cut herself off. What did she want from Christopher? Whatever it was, he wasn't ready to give it. She composed herself. "I'm sorry. It was really nice meeting you. I won't bother you again."

"Rory, I don't mean-"

"I promised my dad I'd be in by ten, I gotta go. I hope you have a good life." She held out her hand. He slowly shook it, then watched her get out of the car. She hurried inside. Christopher started the car again, and drove back to Hartford. 


	19. A Surprising Counselor

Author's Note: Here's more! Just to warn you, the next chapter will be the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine. 

Luke brought out two plates from the kitchen, served them, then walked towards the counter. He saw Jess sitting on a stool. "Am I paying you to do sit there?" Luke asked. Jess motioned down the counter. Luke saw Rory carefully wiping a mug with a towel, staring blankly outside.

"She's been cleaning that same mug for fifteen minutes," Jess said. "Think she's going for a record?" Luke narrowed his eyes at Jess until he stood up. "Fine, I'll take care of it." He walked down to another stool in front of Rory. "Hey."

It took Rory a second to realize Jess was there. "Oh, hi." 

"You know, that mug isn't going to get any cleaner."

"What?" She looked down at her hands. "Oh." She put the mug back on the shelf, picking up another one.

"What's with you today? You're not your bubbly-self," Jess asked.

"What do you care?"

"Me? Oh, I don't. It wouldn't bother me if most of the people in this town were less chipper. But seeing you like that is bound to make someone cry, you look like your puppy was just run over. I'd rather have irrationally happy people than clinically depressed people on my hands."

Rory sighed, putting down the cup and looking into Jess' eyes. "You really want to know?"

Jess nodded. "Come on, let's take a walk." Rory glanced at Luke, who nodded as the two of them walked out.

"So I told him I wouldn't bother him again," she explained as they walked across the bridge. She shrugged a little. "I'm probably making too big a deal out of this."

He nodded in agreement. "Probably."

Rory glanced over. "You're not very good at this whole consoling thing, you know." Jess stopped walking so he could face her.

"What did you expect him to do for you, Rory? What did you want him to do?" he asked. "I know we've had our differences, but Greg is a perfectly nice guy. And he's a pretty good father. Did you really need this Christopher for anything?"

"He's my real father."

"You know, most 'real' fathers have trouble living up to their title. I only lived with my dad for a few years when I was a kid, but I know I'm better off without him. Just because he's my real father doesn't mean he owes me, or that I need him." Rory looked down at her feet, so Jess tried to be somewhat compassionate. "Look, you met the guy. And you're better off because now you won't wonder about him. But you don't need him, Rory. You've got Greg and this whole town and now Lorelai and-" Jess stopped his rambling. "You know, I don't think you have time for another father. It's probably a good thing he didn't want to stick around."

Rory smiled, shaking her head. "I take it back. You are pretty good at this." She quickly stepped forward, kissing his cheek, then started walking to her house. "Tell Luke I'll be back in ten!"

Greg was sitting at the kitchen table paying bills when he heard the front door open. He put his pen down when Rory walked in.

"Sweetie, you left for work so early, we didn't get to talk," Greg said, but Rory put her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"Dad, I want you to know that you are the only father I have ever known and ever want to know," she said quietly. "And that will never change. I couldn't have asked for better parents than you and Mom. I am so lucky." She pulled back. "I'm sorry if anything I've done would make you think otherwise. But of all the people in my life, you are the one I couldn't live without."

"Oh, Rory, I know that. You never had to say it." They hugged again, and he kissed her forehead gently.


	20. May Day Parade

Author's Note: This is it! This is the last chapter! If you guys had half as much fun reading this story as I did writing it, then you had way too much fun! Before anyone yells at me for ending the story, sorry, but this was a nice place to resolve things and I have other Gilmore Girls fanfiction I want to get started on!

Okay, now I am going to thank everyone who ever reviewed me: darkgilmoregirl, sara, sarah, Wow, liquid glass, tania, Kitty and Mimi, shayness, ggfan, RoryLeighDugray, Godchild, noa jeo, Lynn, Bess, inanna1130, rudy, Annie, mandie, rougegal17, staiz, Suiteblueyes, sheri, Dreamer, Jessica, kris, apple_eye, girlchic, Skippy, me, CoffeeObsessed, derangedcoconut, Leopardess, crissy, Kari…and especially LisaQT3 (I expect a copy of HBH on my desk by eight o'clock sharp, missy! J/k.), who has nurtured my love of fanfiction to the point where I will stay up until one in the morning thanking people for reading a little story I wrote. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If there is something that you don't recognize from the show, it is original and it is mine. 

On Saturday, Rory and Lorelai were walking towards the 'staging area' before the parade. They saw Kirk with a megaphone.

"I need Float 12! Float 12, you are on deck!" he buzzed through the crowd.

"Good morning, Kirk," Rory said. "I didn't know you were organizing this."

"I was made Grand Marshall," Kirk boasted, showing off his button.

"I thought that was just a honorary title for washed-up athletes and talk show hosts," Lorelai said curiously. Rory nudged her, and Lorelai smiled up at Kirk. "But way to go. Have a good time with that."

"So, where's our float?" Rory asked.

"Float 23," Kirk motioned, then held up his megaphone again. "Excuse me, ladies." Rory and Lorelai giggled as they walked in the correct direction.

"Rory! Hey!" Lane called. They stopped for her to catch up.

"Lane, oh my gosh. Your parents have a float?"

"Close. We are going to drive with the parade in my parent's Toyota Camry with the windows rolled up and decals for 'Kim's Antiques' on the sides. This is seriously the worst day of my life."

"Worse than the day she found your Rolling Stones CD?" Rory clarified.

"Believe me, a day praying for my immortal soul would be a relief instead of riding through town in a parade."

"Lane!"

"I'll see you two at the carnival!" Lane said before she ran off, back to her mother. Lorelai chuckled as they began walking again.

"Why doesn't she just put the poor girl on a leash?" Lorelai asked. 

They arrived at Luke's truck as he was setting up two beach chairs in the bed of the truck. "Hey, two seats, as requested."

"Those don't look very safe," Lorelai noted. 

"Well, if for some reason I slam on the brakes- you know, when I'm going three miles per hour in the parade- find something bolted down to hold onto." Luke hopped down from the bed and walked towards the cab of the truck.

"I think you're wearing him down," Rory said.

"Really?" 

"Yep, at this rate, he'll ask you out by the time I finish grad school." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you don't just ask him first."

"Oh come on. Don't you know that the chase is part of the fun? Speaking of which, where's your boyfriend?"

"He's passing out candy on the Doose's Market float."

"Is your Dad on a float?"

Rory shook her head. "He's going to be watching with Grandma and Grandpa."

Lorelai frowned. "You invited them?"

"They sounded excited. Everyone is excited to see what you've been planning. Taylor said that if Luke's float was not 'up to par,' he was going to call a town meeting."

"Heavens to Betsy, whatever shall we do?" Lorelai said with melodrama. Then she saw Jess walking toward them with two cups of coffee. "My hero!" she exclaimed.

"Do I want to know?" he asked Rory.

"I doubt it." He started to walk away once they had their drinks. "Jess, wait, aren't you going to ride with Luke?"

He hesitated. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on, you can wear a crown!" Lorelai said, pulling a sequined crown out of a plastic bag. Jess turned to walk away this time.

Rory and Lorelai were sitting next to each other in the back of Luke's truck. They were each wearing a crown, a feather boa, and wearing sashes reading "Coffee Queens." They both would occasionally wave to the crowd and sip their coffee.

"This was a great idea," Rory admitted.

"I told you. I'm just full of good ideas." Lorelai looked proudly over the town, then back at Rory. "You know, I hate to admit it, but giving you up was probably a good idea. Do you think we would have turned out like this if I hadn't?"

Rory took a moment to look at Stars Hollow, to see her friends and family. She looked back at Lorelai. "I wouldn't be so sure." They smiled, clinking their paper cups together in cheers, and drinking before giving another wave to their adoring public.


End file.
